Blood of a Pirate
by Phoenixblood
Summary: The reawakening of the violent blood of a pirate seems to take form as a young woman, whom she defines the true past of her father. She joins her friend Will Turner and the strange Captain Jack Sparrow to find the Black Pearl. What is her past? R&R. Enjoy
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor any of the movie scenes. But I do own my own characters. Please R&R and enjoy. Thank you. **

_**Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl**_

_**Blood of a Pirate**_

_**Chapter I**_

The night was dark, the waves crashing against a sudden force. A haunting creak was heard, as the water splashed against the sides of the forming ship that appeared within the mist. A low whisper was calling out from the haunting shadow as it lurked within the depths of the endless ocean.

'_Skyler...' _it whispered within the darkness. The torn, waving sails flew within the rough breeze the voice becoming clearer.

'_Skyler…' _it called out then suddenly a man was shown at the penalty of death. His head was bowed, covered by the locks of black hair. His hands were bond by rope and he remained on his knees as if pleading for mercy. A man was standing before him, supposedly of the captain, with a sword resting against his neck.

"I hope Davy Jones gives you the better mercy of a disobeying pirate than I," the captain committing the judgment informed the kneeling criminal. "Off to the depths with him."

The captain departed from the scene, leaving the man to die by his own disobedience. Suddenly the sword slashed the criminal's throat then instantly thrown overboard.

"May every one of his blood be cursed," the captain's voice threatened under his coldhearted tone.

Everything went black then suddenly a voice disturbed the scene.

"_Skyler_!" the voice shouted.

Skye awoke in complete shock and disturbance; she rose from her bed, breathing heavily. She stood looking out the windows of the two-story home. She grabbed a blouse and a pair of tan trousers from her bedside bureau. Putting on her boots she thought only of the recollection of her nightmares. Although these dreams were no surprise to her; but unfortunately they still gave a chill up her spine.

"I'm never going to have a decent night's sleep," she commented as she fastened her boots, grabbing her jacket from her bedpost. As she was just about to depart from her room something stopped her from doing so; a necklace made with a silver chain. Hanging was a ring with an ancient sigil and a shining jewel within its center. She had it as long as she could remember.

She grabbed it within her grasp, rushing out of the building without another interruption. Everyone called her Skye Larkin, a young woman of nineteen. Her hair was a wavy shining brown, along with grayish blue eyes like the calming sea. She had a father but vaguely remembered him and her mother died within childbirth. She lived with her relatives in Port Royal, an aunt and an uncle of her mother's side until she a year ago.

She was making her way towards _Brown Blacksmithing_, to meet an old friend, William Turner. She was introduced to him after her close friend Elizabeth Swann found him in the depths of the ocean, floating on a piece of driftwood. She heard the story a million times by Elizabeth when she was younger. She figured her best friend was very fond of him.

She walked across the path of Port Royals dirt streets, meeting a few faces on her way by. She passed the ports noticing a strangely dressed man negotiating with the dock manager. She continued on into town ignoring the gentleman, noticing the bright day and soft breeze upon her face. As she became closer towards the town the crowd of people became less in number. She had remembered the celebration of the Commodore Norrington.

Skye remembered Governor Swann invite her for the celebration knowing that she was one of Elizabeth's dearest friends within her childhood. She had to decline; she just wasn't into that sort of thing. Plus she agreed with Will that she would practice and assist him with the swords that morning. She finally arrived the blacksmithing shop entering a bit quietly.

"Will," she called within the spacious room. She entered fully, closing the door from behind. She noticed the room was vacant; the only one who was seen was the owner of the blacksmithing shop, although he was always drunk from another large takings of rum and out cold by the looks of it. She never did see him get up on his own two feet.

Skye threw her coat down on the ground then paced around the spacious room with her hands folded behind her back. She examined the swords that hung along the machines. She sat down on a wooden stool, putting her feet up upon one of the working boards. She fiddled with some of the tools to keep herself occupied.

It was about noon when she suddenly heard shouts and rushing soldiers. She walked over towards the blocked windows, looking outside of the wooden plank shudders, noticing a few large groups of English soldiers bustling about within and outside town. She shut the shudders looking around the room trying to figure out why they were in such an anxiety.

Suddenly without warning, she heard the door start to unlock. She smiled figuring it was Will and hid as she always did whenever he wasn't there. She hid behind the machines with a grin on her face. The door swung open and closed hastily, although it wasn't Will. It was a strange man with long black locks with beads and foreign trinkets that hung upon his hair along with a long scarf upon his head. His eyes were brown, his clothes were casual and old and he wore a hat on his head.

Skye looked at him suspiciously, noticing there were chains bonding his wrists. The stranger looked around, fastening a sword in a sheath upon his belt. He placed his hat upon a table of tools, hearing a noise coming from the drunken owner as he dropped his flask of rum. The man walked over towards the unconscious owner with curiosity, tapping him and yelling to see if he would rise from his slumber. Skye looked at the man strangely as he struggled with all his might using the tools as the mallet and anything else to break from his chains.

He looked over at the machine, starting the still donkey to walk by a hot iron pick. The beast roared in shock, instantly walking, starting the machine; the stranger leapt upon the machine's rotating parts breaking free of his cuffs. But before he was capable of escaping, the door was opening and he hid within the room. Skye instantly arose from her hiding, going up towards the door.

"Will," she whispered as the door began to open slightly. She approached Will Turner as he entered within the building looking around at his surroundings.

"Will," Skye greeted looking at him in full alert. Will looked at her in a sort of surprise to her presence.

"Skye, its good to see you," Will greeted her, then suddenly looked up noticing his donkey continuing to walk the machine around. He looked at it curiously.

"You haven't been playing with the machines again have you?" Will queried with a smirk upon his face, as he as he halted and stroked the beast's nose in comfort.

"No but-," she began to explain to him of the intruder.

"You were excited to practice again today weren't you," Will finished as if he knew it was an obvious thing. He threw his jacket on the ground.

"Will," she interrupted coming up behind him. Will turned towards her, grabbing her shoulders.

"You are just anxious today aren't you?" he teased bringing a smile on his face.

"But-" she began again but was silenced by a finger towards his lips.

"You have to learn to be patient every once in a while," Will informed her turning around and scanning his eyes upon his tools. He noticed the one was misplaced out of its normal position.

"Not where I left you," he commented under his breath then noticed a strange hat upon his working table. He was just about to reach out and grab it but a blade tapped his hand. Skye gasped in shock from the instant appearance of the stranger. His blade pointed towards Will in defense.

"You're the one they're hunting, that pirate," Will mentioned in anger as the stranger caused him to walk backwards away from the blade.

"Pirate," Skye repeated as if to comprehend his words correctly, following Will's steps.

"A captain for your information. You look somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" Sparrow questioned Will in curiosity.

"I try to leave out familiarity with pirates," Will replied with a stern tone.

"Ah, well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record now if you excuse me," Jack commented turning as if to retreat. Will ceased his departure, grabbing a sword within his grip. Skye made her way behind Sparrow, as he remained distracted.

"You think this is wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack inquired with a small smirk.

"You threatened Miss Swann," Will replied with a disgusted tone.

"Only a little," Jack corrected as he glided Will's blade against his own. Suddenly he heard another sword slide from its place. He dared to turn his eye upon the sound, noticing a blade pointing at him from behind. He looked up at the holder noticing it was Skye whom took its hilt.

"Hello lovely," he greeted with an uneasy tone.

"I'd watch yourself there captain," she warned with a smirk upon her face, as she glanced over at Will.

"Don't do this," Will demanded but Skye ignored his request.

"Seems like we'll have our practice after all," Skye notified Sparrow as he stared both of them down.

Suddenly, Jack made a few swiping blows towards Skye to get her to back away. Then he aimed towards Will as he forced him to back away his steps. Will made a few swings here and there in return with equal strength. Suddenly they paused looking at each other.

"Well you know what you're doing I'll give you that," Jack complimented. "But how's your foot work?"

He made a few more strikes with his blade instructing him. Then believing it was his time to depart he leapt towards the door. Without warning, Will threw his sword against the wooden lock against the door avoiding the idea of Sparrow getting out. Jack struggled with all his might to lift the lock of the door but it was hopeless. Skye couldn't help but chuckle under her breath from the pirate's incapability of escaping.

"That is a wonderful trick," Jack sarcastically announced towards his fighter. "But once again you are between me and my way out, and you have no weapon."

Skye looked at him with curiosity while Will quickly grasped onto a hot iron pick from the fireplace. Jack looked at it with astonishment then finally sprinted back into action. Skye swung her blade towards him as he struggled with Will.

"I wouldn't be to hasty there girly," Jack warned as he swung towards her direction. She ducked from his sudden blow, returning a one of her own in defense. They all battled, sparks from the heat making connections with iron spike. They fought around the machine, which was moving constantly by the donkey's pull. Their swords connected with one another's at each blow.

"Who makes all these?" Jack questioned with intrigue. Another blow of the sword was made.

"I do," Will replied with a bit of pride in his tone. "And I practice with them three hours a day."

"You need find yourself a girl mate," Jack encouraged with a grin on his face. They dodged and swung with all that's left in them. Skye found a way to get out of the mess outside of the machine watching as they fought. They finally reached towards her and she swung as she had the opportunity.

"Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is because you already found one and your incapable of wooing her," Jack concluded looking at him with suspicion.

"I practice three hours a day for when I meet a pirate. I can kill it!" Will exclaimed continuing on the match. They leapt onto a cart used as a ramp, connecting swords to and fro, trying to keep their balance as they dodged and swayed. Jack's cuffs got caught on Will's blade and he threw the blade upwards allowing it to pierce through the beams above him. Jack was caught and struggled to get free from the blade's grip he stomped on the ramp, causing a loose board to fly up hitting Will below his jaw. Finally, as Will walked back onto the ramp, Jack fell from being hostage of the blade causing his opponent to fly upon the beams. Will reacted cutting off a rope of heavy barrels forcing Jack to rise upon the beams with him.

The two of them caught their balance, swinging a few more blows at each other. Jack lost his sword, and then retreated from the beams onto lower ground with Will following without hesitation. Jack grabbed the large sack of brick dust, aiming it towards Will's eyes, causing him to back away. The anxious captain kicked the sword from his grip, grabbing his pistol from his belt. Will faced him grabbing another iron pick, his face covered with the brick dust. Skye instantly came towards the two of them, after noticing Jack's pistol at hand.

"You cheated," Will announced as he looked Sparrow in the eye.

"Pirate," Jack reminded him. Skye pointed her sword towards Jack as she stood behind him.

"Looks like they found you captain," Skye mentioned as she remained pointing the blade towards him.

"Move away both of you," Jack demanded.

"Not a chance," Skye replied.

"No!" Will refused as he stared Jack down in fury.

"Please move," Jack demanded with a begging tone in his voice.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape," Will informed with a stern tone.

"If you shoot him, you're walking out with a severe wound," Skye threatened, pressing the sword against his lower back. Jack stepped forward for a moment by the touch of the piercing blade. He turned towards her, kicking her sword away from her grasp and swinging his pistol across her head, causing her to fall unconscious.

"Skye!" Will exclaimed as Jack pointed his pistol back towards him.

"This shot is not meant for you," the captain told him as he hesitantly pulled back the switch. Suddenly a crash of glass came from behind him, the captain falling face first onto the ground from the unexpected blow. The owner stood behind the pirate, as weary and drunk although conscious. The soldiers finally burst into the scene gathering up towards their knocked out prisoner.

"Excellent work Mr. Brown," Norrington complimented as the drunken owner stood before him. "You just assisted the capture of a dangerous fugitive," he added.

"Just doing my serving duties sir," Mr. Brown replied with a slight slur in his voice.

"Well I trust you all remember that this is the day where Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away," Norrington ordered departing from the scene as they took away the criminal towards his prison. Will watched as they took the pirate away and the owner went back to his stool and slept.

Will suddenly went up to Skye who was awaking disturbed and in pain. He knelt down beside her.

"Ow," she moaned in pain covering the side of her head.

"Are you all right?" Will queried with concern holding her up. He removed her hand from her head examining the wound that remained a slight bit red. She sort of hissed by his hand giving it pressure.

"Will," she said getting him to look at her with his worried brown eyes. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he replied. Skye looked at him as he helped her to her feet. Will went back to his work, using all of his left over fury on his constant working. That night they remained silent trying to recover of the pirate captain's unexpected intrusion. But they didn't know what was coming for them from the depths of the sea…


	2. Chapter II

_**Chapter II**_

Skye stayed with will as he continued to work on his swords late that night. He was working forcefully upon his new creation. She was sitting on the stool her feet up on the table as he worked in front of her. She watched him in silence then suddenly looked up at him in curiosity. She felt something strange, a very eerie presence that seemed somewhat familiar. It was odd really; she suddenly heard something as well, like a change in the wind.

Will stopped his work, heading over towards the covered window, opening the shudder. He saw nothing of the sort.

"Did you hear that?" Skye questioned, as the feeling of a disturbing presence seemed to grow more and more. Suddenly there was a faint sound of cannons not too far from the town. Then it became closer and closer; the townspeople were suddenly screaming. Will and Skye grabbed a weapon and headed out into the chaotic, bloody town.

They were under attack! Will threw an axe at a strange looking man that was harassing a woman in the town. That sent the scoundrel to the ground. Skye lost track of Will as a pirate attacked her from in front. She struggled with him as he swung ferociously at her. Finally she hit him with the hilt of her sword and slit his throat causing him to back away and fall towards the ground. She noticed Will with a man with a long knife that suddenly was backed away from a blast of the cannons.

She looked over in his line of sight, noticing Elizabeth Swann being taken by a group of pirates. She looked back at Will to warn him but a man with a pan knocked him out onto the ground.

"Will!" she exclaimed as the pirates departed from the lands of Port Royal. She ran over towards him shaking him as if to awake; but it wasn't any good. He was out cold from the blow. She suddenly saw the pirate's retreat towards their ship.

"Why did they take Elizabeth?" she questioned under her breath. She looked over at Will, as he remained unconscious. She wondered about the captain and if he was the one who summoned this ship to Port Royal. She had to get answers; she looked at Will for a moment.

"Don't wait for me Turner," she informed him. She stood then made her way towards the prison cells.

She hid noticing the English guards remaining busy with the pirate invasion and others dead. She rushed across the building after two enemy pirates exit out of the fort towards their ship, and went downstairs towards the cells. She looked back in hesitation feeling her heart pound out of her chest. She walked down the stairs trying not to be noticed then stepped over a guard that was shot down from the invasion.

Sparrow noticed her entrance and looked at her with a smirk.

"Looking for something?" he questioned getting her attention. She looked over in his direction walking over to his cell.

"Who are you?" she questioned the captain as she stood before him. Jack smiled as he rested his arms through the bars of the jail cell.

"Tell you what I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours, Savvy?" Sparrow told her as she remained in front of him.

"What is in it for you pirate?" Skye questioned, as she stood closer towards him.

"You mean what will you get out of it?" Jack corrected.

"Look what I want to know is if that was your ship?" Skye inquired with a stern tone.

"No that's not my ship," Jack replied with a smile on his face. "That's the Black Pearl."

Skye looked at him with wide eyes and disbelief. She looked around then knelt in front of him. He looked at her for a moment.

"Why did it come here?" she asked in curiosity.

"I don't know love," Jack replied. Something in his eyes seemed to give a devious look.

"You lie," she protested. She grabbed a knife from underneath her boot grabbing his shirt. Jack looked at her uneasily.

"Who are you?" she asked again becoming frustrated. Jack smiled at her placing his hand on the knife pushing it away from him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he replied with a slight laugh under his breath. "If you don't mind putting that back where it came from."

Skye glared at him with hesitant eyes; she finally placed her knife looking at him with suspicion.

"I remember you, with that lad the other day. If I may say so crossing paths with a pirate is not very wise darling," Jack commented. "I believe you haven't told me your name yet love."

"Skye, Skye Larkin," she replied with a soft tone. Jack's eyes widened at the name.

"As in Skyler Larkin is it not?" Jack questioned as if to be certain.

"Yes," Skye agreed to his guess.

"Interesting," Jack commented nodding his head. She just looked at him with a bit of oddity. He looked back at her, as she remained kneeling in front of his cell in complete silence.

"Will you promise to help me?" she questioned after her moment of silence. Jack looked at her with a sort of smile on his face.

"What's in it for me love?" he asked. She looked around for a moment making sure the coast was clear from anyone of earshot. She leaned in closer towards him, as he remained close towards the bars.  
"I can get you out of here," she informed him her eyes staring into his.

"How? The key's run off," Jack mentioned. Skye thought for a moment.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," she demanded getting up.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack commanded as she started up the stairs.

"What?" Skye asked wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Uh…never mind," Jack replied grabbing the bone in his grasp allowing her to depart from his sight.

As Skye snuck out of the cell chamber and out of the fort, she headed into town where people were scattered about still recovering from the night. The sun was rising, giving light upon the town. She noticed Will still on the ground, awaking from his unconscious state. She ran towards him helping him up.

"Will," she said looking at him worriedly. He stood instantly looking out towards the docks filled with destroyed ships from the encounter. He made his way towards the fort, Skye following from behind. He ran up to Norrington who remained busy with his studies.

"They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth," Will announced anxiously.

"Mr. Murtle, remove this man," Norrington ordered, allowing the soldier to walk up to Will under his orders.

"We have to hunt them down! We must save her!" Will exclaimed in anxiety.

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information of my daughter please share it," Governor Swann demanded in worry.

"Jack Sparrow he talked about the Black Pearl," one of the soldiers mentioned.

"Ask him where it is? Make a deal with him he can lead us to it," Will suggested with all certainty. Skye stood next to him about to inform him of her encounter with Sparrow.

"No," Norrington refused in a calm tone. "Part of this fort was invaded Sparrow still locked in his cell. They are not his allies. Governor we'll set up a course-"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Will interrupted in a shout, throwing his axe towards the table with much force. Norrington looked at the axe then jerked it from splitting the wood of the table.

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you're not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions," Norrington explained to him, grabbing his arm tightly within his grip. He looked at Will directly into his eyes in full seriousness.

"Do not make the mistake thinking you are the only one who cares for Elizabeth," he finished and departed from them, leaving his sight. Skye went over to Will grabbing his arm away from the crowd.

"Will there's something I need to tell you," she began looking over his shoulder making sure no soldiers were near earshot. She leaned in closer towards him.

"What is it?" Will questioned still having a frustrated tone towards Norrington.

"I've talked to Jack Sparrow, he knows of the Black Pearl. He might know where it's going with Elizabeth," she whispered to him with an anxious tone. Will looked at her with his fearless brown eyes.

"I'll take my chances," he replied making his way towards the fort. Skye followed from behind, as Will literally jumped up the stairs of the fort, directing towards jail cell chambers from below.

Skye followed his quick pace as he leapt down a few steps at a time. Jack remained in his cell, lying on his back the sun beating down on him from the barred windows.

"You Sparrow," Will announced getting his attention.

"Eh?" Sparrow questioned of his call.

"You are familiar with that ship the Black Pearl," Will he mentioned out of breath.

"I've heard of it," Jack replied in a very subtle tone.

"Where does it make berth?" Will questioned quickly.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated in query. "Have you not heard the story?"

Will and Skye remained silent as they waited for answers.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta which cannot be found except by those who already know where it is," Jack explained in a common tone.

"Isla de Muerta, where is it?" Will questioned anxiously.

"Why do you ask me?" Jack asked back, examining his fingernails.

"Because you are a _pirate_," Will replied frustratively.

"And you want to become one too is that it?" Jack queried as if it were obvious. Will charged at the bars with a serious and threatening look.

"_Never_," he replied with a tone of disgust. "They took Miss Swann."

"Ah so it is you found a girl," Jack commented with a wide grin on his face. "Well if you want to save and win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me mate."

Skye instantly pushed Will away glaring at him in anger.

"You promised you would help us," she informed in frustration.

"Ah so you brought him here," Jack commented sitting up looking at her with a small smile. "Besides I promised that I would help you if you somehow get me out of this place. So far you're out of luck for the key's run off hours ago."

"I can get you out of here," Will informed him. "I built these cells and with the right strength and leverage the cell will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack questioned.

"Will Turner," Will replied without hesitation.

"Short for William I imagine. Big strong name, no doubt the name of your father, eh?" Jack assumed.

"Yes," Will agreed.

"Well Mr. Turner, I change me mind, I swear at the pain of death that I'll take you to the Black Pearl and your bony lass," Jack promised his hand stretched out towards him in agreement.

"Agreed," Will accepted shaking his hand and letting him out. A loud _crash!_ was heard from the disconnection of the bars to the height of the wall. "Hurry someone might've heard that."

"Not without my things," Jack informed him grabbing his possessions and running out of the fort unnoticed.

They ran towards the borders of the shore, the docks filled with naval officers. The officers were loading cargo on the boats, busy with their orders as the three of them stood underneath the bridge near shore.

"We're going to steal a ship. That ship?" Will questioned looking out towards the ocean where a ship lay anchored out a few yards out.

"Looks like your plan has backfired captain. We wouldn't be able to get passed this alive," Skye informed him.

"We're going to commandeer that ship," Jack corrected him pointing at the _Interceptor_ still and surrounded by soldiers. "How far are you willing to go for this girl?"

"I'd _die_ for her," Will replied in a certain, stern tone.

"Oh good, no worries then," Jack commented in a sort of relief in his tone.

"How are we going to get all the way out in open sea towards that ship without being noticed may I ask?" Skye questioned the captain with doubt and concern in her tone. Jack spun around looking at her with an impatient look.

"Well William and I are going to sneak underneath those rowboats and make our way towards that ship," Jack replied. "You however are going to stay here like a good little girl that you are and stay out of trouble, savvy?"

He looked over at Will motioning him to follow him before Skye could protest and yell in frustration. She looked out towards the _Interceptor _making her way towards it very slowly. She made her way onto the dock, pretending as if she was just looking around as some soldiers loaded cargo onto the ship. She grabbed a box as if to help them load the ship. As soon as got into the cargo hold, the coast was clear and she hid behind the loads of barrels as they began to shove off into open sea.

After a ways of sailing for only a short period of time, she heard yelling from above the boat. She saw out of the windows that the men were making their way towards the boat at full speed. As soon as they reached it, they leapt over towards the other captured ship searching for William and Jack Sparrow. She made her way up towards the deck as she heard Jack farewell the Commodore for the _Interceptor _making his departure far away from Port Royal. The Commodore began to shoot them down but then ceased as they were out of range.

Skye appeared on deck as Jack remained on higher deck, steering the ship away from land and out to open sea. William watched her in surprise as he noticed her pass by him. She went towards Sparrow with frustration. She stood next to him with her arms folded about her chest. Jack looked over towards her direction nearly jumping at the sight of her.

"Hello love, how did you get here?" Jack questioned with an uneasy grin on his face.

"I went my own way onto the ship, since I knew no one would think of me as a suspicious looking. But to answer your question I hid under the cargo hold until you arrived on board," she explained in fury.

"Is that so?" Jack queried with a smile.

"Yes, and next time, don't just expect me to be left behind after I helped you from not hanging lifeless in the gallows for your crimes in the past," Skye informed him with annoyance.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack informed her, as he remained standing behind the wheel of the ship. She just walked away from him, trying to keep her anger under control within her instead of getting herself in trouble.

She sat on the steps to rest as they headed off into open sea…


	3. Chapter III

_**Chapter III**_

The wind began to shift swiftly within the open seas as the _Inceptor _sailed by the hands of the pirate.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother took care of me. After she died I came here, looking for my father," Will explained bringing about conversation.

"Is that so?" Jack questioned from his front, heading back towards the wheel to direct the ship. Skye sat on the steps that lead to the higher deck. She watched William and Jack converse with one another in silence, fiddling with the ring that hung around her neck by the silver chain.

"My father, Bill Turner, in the jail it was only after you knew he was my father you agreed to come. I'm not a simpleton Jack, you knew my father," Will informed him with a serious tone of voice.

"I knew him, one of the few who knew him by William Turner. Others just called him 'Bootstrap' or 'Bootstrap Bill.' Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him," Jack explained, looking his way back towards the front of the ship. Will stared at him with a serious and annoyed look.

"That's not true he was a merchant sailor, obeyed the ways of the law," Will protested.

"He was a pirate, a scallywag," Jack corrected looking at him over his shoulder.

"My father _was not _a pirate," Will announced in annoyance and frustration. He drew his sword from his belt aiming it towards the captain without hesitation.

"Put it away son," Jack ordered him in a calm tone. "There's not worth of you losing again."

"You cheated under the rules of engagement. You broke the rules in an engagement in which I intended to kill you," Will informed him.

"Well then there's no point of obeying them now is it?" Jack questioned turning the wheel sharply, causing the mast of the ship to swing towards the boy as he remained armed with his sword still at hand. Skye instantly rose from her place, watching as Will hung there on the mast pole struggling to keep his hold his weight.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Skye questioned as she came up next to him in all confusion.

"Take it easy love," Jack replied picking up Will's sword from the deck. "Now as long as you're just hanging there pay attention. There are some things a man can do and what a man can't do. For example, you can accept the fact that your father was a decent man and a pirate or you cannot. But pirate is in your blood boy so you might as well accept it. Secondly I can't sail to Tortuga on my own now savvy? For I believe the girl over here has absolutely no idea what to do on this ship.

"No offense love," he added as if to avoid another objection on his part. He directed the wheel towards the opposite direction allowing Will to land onto the deck hard on his back.

"Can you stand under the command of a pirate or can you not?" Jack finally asked handing the boy his sword back into his grasp. Will retrieved the sword from the pirate's grip, placing it back onto his belt.

"Tortuga?" Will asked in uncertainty.

"Tortuga," Jack replied with a smile on his face. Will stood from his place regaining his balance upon the ship. Skye looked at Jack as Will passed her onto the lower deck of the ship. Jack smiled at her showing his teeth.

"So tell me captain, why exactly are we going to Tortuga?" Skye questioned holding her ring that hung around her neck.

"Skye right? Why don't you not ask questions and start pulling down the sails," Jack ordered with a subtle tone. She stared at the captain for a moment, and then departed from the captain. She started her way up the rope latter towards the mast of the ship. She did what the captain ordered, allowing the sails to absorb the fresh ocean wind. The sun continued to beat down upon them as they sailed down the seas towards the island of Tortuga.

Skye sat down next to Will as he continued to sharpen his blade upon an empty crate for support.

"Do you think we can trust this pirate?" she questioned as she glanced over at Jack. Will looked at her.

"Right now we have no other choice," Will replied as his eyes stared her down. Skye nodded in understanding as she looked back out towards the sea.

The wind guided the ship throughout the rest of the day into the early evening. By the time the sun had set, an island was spotted from the distance. Tortuga. They went within the shoreline of the island, towards the docks in order to park the _Interceptor_ and search the island for their crew.

"So why exactly are we in Tortuga?" Skye questioned as they were walking off the ramp of the ship.

"To find ourselves a crew of course," Jack replied simply as he walked out in front of them.

"You expect us to find a crew in this disaster?" Will inquired following the pirate with uncertainty. The town was chaotic; people were scattered about all around them. Drunken scoundrels they were; even the women were dressed with a revealing attire and drunk with the rum that was stored upon the island.

"Trust me lads, if there were any other place in this world like this one, no one would feel unwelcome," the captain informed them turning towards the crowds. Suddenly, he looked over, noticing a very red-haired woman approaching him with a scowl on her face.

"Scarlet!" he called out with joy and excitement; he headed towards her. Skye and Will watched as the captain left them alone. Suddenly the back of the woman's hand swung hard across Jack's face. He was thrown about towards the side, his expression uncertain.

"Not sure I deserved that," he mentioned regaining his composure. He eyed another woman that he apparently knew.

"Gazelle," he greeted his eyes trying to focus from the previous blow of the last woman.

"Who 's she?" the blonde questioned with a playful sneer.

"What?" the captain questioned but was slapped hard with the back of the blonde's hand without another word. He looked back at his two companions trying his best to regain his composure.

"I may have deserved that," Jack commented as he stood up straight, continuing his journey across the wretched, chaotic Tortuga. Skye looked at Will with uncertainty but smirked at the captain's previous encounter with the two unexpected women. They entered into an area of the bar, noticing a man sleeping soundly with the pigs. He was covered with mud; Skye could only assume that the unknown stranger was either drunk or thrown out of the bar.

Jack grabbed a pale of cold water; he lunged the water towards the sleeping stranger. Suddenly the man awoke, violently disturbed from his slumber as he felt the ice, cold water, feeling his clothes drenched.

"Curse you for breathing you idiot!" he exclaimed violently, pulling out his knife around his belt, aiming it towards the disturbance. He stared at the captain suddenly realizing who it was before him.

"Mothers love, Jack!" he exclaimed with a smile forming his face. "You know better to not wake a man when he's sleeping. You know its bad luck to do so."

"I am able to counter it," Jack informed the stout, gray-haired man. "The man who did the waking offers the man who was sleeping a drink. While the man who was sleeping listens to the man who did the waking while he speaks of a proposition."

The stranger nodded with a sly grin upon his face, accepting his proposal.

"Aye, that'll do it," he replied with a sigh. Suddenly, a pail of cold water splashed upon him without warning.

"Blast I'm already awake!" the stranger exclaimed in fury. Will nodded his head.

"That was for the smell," he informed the stranger. Skye looked at the man for a moment with curiosity.

"So who is he?" she questioned over to Jack as they made their way towards the pub.

"Name's Gibbs," the stranger replied. "My old friend Jack here have had some history."

Skye nodded as she walked closely beside Will. The pub was chaotic and disastrous; people were drunk as skunks, beating the living daylights out of anyone who crossed them. Skye stayed close to Will and Jack as they pushed and dodged through the disastrous crowd of poor drunken civilians.

"Take a seat Gibbs, I'll go get the rum," Jack informed the man, as he sat in an empty seat by the wall. Will just leaned against the support beam of the tavern, watching as the occupants pounded each other by their fists. Skye looked at Will with uncertainty.

"This is insane," she commented.

"You're telling me," Will commented raising his brows. After a few moments, Jack came back with two mugs in his grasp, dodging flying civilians. He turned his head to Will.

"Keep a sharp eye," the captain suggested retreating to his seat across from Gibbs.

"Will," she whispered over to Will.

"What is it Skye?" he asked leaning over towards her still watching the people.

"I don't think I trust this pirate," Skye replied with great uncertainty. "I think he knows more than what we bargained for."

"Just try to stay put Skye," Will suggested. Skye nodded trying to keep quiet and avoid the chaos that surrounded them. She looked over at Sparrow and Gibbs as they conversed amongst each other. After a long hour of waiting for Sparrow to finish his proposition to his old friend, they exited the tavern to find a nearby inn. The disorder of the town seemed to decrease as they entered an inn. They were brought into one of the many vacant rooms.

"I'm going to be busy tonight lad. I'll probably stay with Gibbs 'til morning," Sparrow informed Will as he allowed them to enter into a two-bed room. Skye noticed there was a large window that shown out towards the open seas.

"All right you two, get some shut eye for we'll be packing up at dawn," the captain informed as he stood by the door. Will closed the door from behind him, entering into the dark room.

Skye lit a lantern that stood in between the two beds. She took off her boots rolling up her trousers. Will watched her as she did so; she paused, sitting at the end of one of the beds. Will slid off his boots, unbuttoning his vest; Skye tried to not stare but found it hard not to do so. Will noticed her stare and paused looking back at her. She instantly averted his gaze blushing in her cheeks.

"Forgive me," she pleaded as she finally stood, looking out the large window that stood by their room. She couldn't help but grab the ring that hung around her neck. She felt it with the tips of her fingers.

"Does something trouble you?" Will suddenly queried making her jump as she felt off guard. She turned to face him; he stared at her from a few feet away. She remained silent as his eyes remained on her. She shook her head, walking over to her bed. She sat down at the end, her eyes closed, as her fingers remained grasping onto the ring. Will walked over sitting beside her. He glanced over at her fingers, examining the ring.

"Where did you get that?" he asked with a bit of curiosity. Skye glanced over towards him noticing how close he really was to her. She glanced at her ring; she sort of smiled recalling the history of it.

"It belonged to my father. He gave it to my mother before he sailed away with his crew. It's from Singapore actually," she informed him.

"May I?" he asked politely, pointing at the ring. Skye pulled the chain off her neck with a slight tug, handing the ring over to him. He examined the sigil along the outer rim of the blood red jewel.

"It's fascinating," he commented. "He must've given a fortune to keep such a trinket."

With that Skye stood from her bedside making her way to the window. Will watched as she paced towards the moonlight. There was an awkward silence between them as she stood there with her arms crossed about her chest.

"What ever happened to him?" Will dared to question as his eyes lay back towards the ring. It took a moment for Skye to answer.

"He never returned. I never actually saw his face. My mother died when she had me; the very day I was born," Skye replied. "I stayed with my mother's sister who was a maid for Governor Swann within Port Royal in his home. His family felt like my own, especially Elizabeth. My aunt actually moved away to London with my uncle a few years back, giving me their home within town."

Will remained silent for another moment. He stood from the bed, walking up to her with the chain hanging from his grasp. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, as he stood close towards her. He reached for her hand holding it out, towards him and placing the ring back within her grasp. He closed it gently with his own hand covering hers.

"You never told me," he informed. "What else have you never spoken of?"

"You know my name isn't really Skyler," she replied with a smile. Will looked at her doubtfully with a playful smile.

"Really?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

"No, Skyler was my father's name," she explained. "My real name is Cecilia."

Will looked at her for a moment; his confused look turned into an interested smirk.

"Are you telling the truth?" he asked. She looked at him with a playful smile.

"Yes, I'm Cecilia 'Skye' Larkin," she replied. Will laughed under his breath. He noticed his hands remained on hers.

"It suits you," he commented in a whisper, smiling cheerfully. Skye suddenly felt a chilling sensation down her spine. She looked into his eyes that seemed to glisten from the lantern light. She had to look away for those eyes were becoming entrancing. She couldn't let herself give in, knowing how much Elizabeth seemed to adore him and he to her.

"So any other secrets you wish to tell?" Will questioned playfully, letting go of her hands in his grasp.

"I should be asking you that," Cecilia replied. Will just smiled making his way towards his bed.

"What makes you think I have secrets?" he chuckled under his breath as he laid down on the bed, over the sheets.

"Considering you had some that you didn't even know of, I'd say that there is probably more," she replied lying on her bed above the sheets.

"Well I don't have any to tell," Will informed her. "Let's get some sleep. Who knows what Sparrow would put us up to in the morning."

Cecilia smiled lying on her bed, her back towards him.

"You know it's very brave of you. What you're doing for Elizabeth," she commented with a sigh. Will opened his eyes as he lay on his side facing a rotting wall. Cecilia turned, looking at him, as he remained motionless on his bed. She extinguished the lantern's light, her eyes remaining on him for a moment.

"Good night Will," she whispered then turned facing the window as she lay on her side. Will remained silent as the sound of the ocean breeze and the night air, cooled the room. Finally they both fell asleep under the night's spell…

The haunting creak of the black boat seemed to echo in her ears as Cecilia fidgeted in her bed. Her eyes shot open, noticing that she was not in the tavern as before. She was on a ship, a ghastly ship that was concealed with fog and the darkness of the night. She looked around noticing no one to be found about the vessel.

"Hello," she dared to speak, feeling the cold, damp surface of the darkened deck.

"So glad to see you here Skyler," a voice greeted within the shadows; Cecilia gasped as she suddenly felt a pair of arms grab hold of her.

"Perhaps we could send you along with your father," the shadowed figure proposed, as he remained hidden in the shadows.

"What do you think boys? Should we throw the lass to the depths?" the captain announced and there was a sudden cheer. Cecilia gaped as she suddenly saw a figure that was supposedly her father, the criminal from before. He was bonded by the unmerciful clutches of rope, on his knees ready to face punishment.

"No!" Cecilia cried struggling to break free from the pirates' grip.

"Off to the depths!" the captain judged allowing the crewmates to slit the man's throat and throw him overboard. Cecilia screamed at the top of her lungs as she was freed, looking over towards the sea where the dead man sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

"Skye!" a voice suddenly urged. Cecilia finally awoke, realizing that it was another dream. Will was hovering above her, the rays of the sun beaming in her eyes. She shook her head, immediately sitting up.

"What is it?" she questioned wearily.

"We have to meet Sparrow at the port. Gibbs supposedly found a crew," Will informed. Cecilia immediately sat up, rolling down her trousers and slipping on her knee-high boots. She noticed that her necklace was not around her neck. She looked around finding it in the bed. She grasped a hold of it staring hard at it for a few moments. She shook her head, throwing the chain over her head.

"Come on," she commanded getting up from her place and making her way out the door as Will followed from behind.


	4. Chapter IV

_**Chapter IV**_

Will and Cecilia approached the docks noticing Sparrow and Gibbs conversing amongst each other. The sun was high and hot amongst the sea breeze.

"There they are," Jack greeted, his smile widening. "Wonderful morning isn't it?"

"Let's get to it captain," Gibbs suggested, motioning him to follow as they walked down the docks. Jack followed with Will and Cecilia behind.

"Feast your eyes captain, all of them with faithful hands before the mast, every one of them worth their salt. And as crazy as a boot," Gibbs introduced the line of men upon the dock.

"This is your able bodied crew?" Will questioned with doubtfulness.

"You sailor," Jack called out stopping in front of an older looking man with a parrot upon his shoulder.

"Cotton sir," Gibbs introduced.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and death?" Jack questioned his eyes remained on him. The old man remained silent looking at Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton. Answer man!" Jack commanded.

"He's a mute sir, he unfortunately got his tongue cut out. So we trained his parrot to answer for him," Gibbs informed.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot, same question," the captain demanded in a subtle tone.

"Ready the sails, ready the sails!" the bird squawked upon Mr. Cotton's shoulder.

"Most likely we figured that means yes," Gibbs commented.

"Of course it does. Satisfied?" Jack questioned looking back at Turner.

"Well you've proved that they're all mad," Will replied. Cecilia agreed with the boy considering that they were already with a mad man to begin with.

"What's the benefit for us?" a feminine voice cried out from the end of the line. Jack turned at the questioning suspect, moving down the line until he noticed a thin figured stranger with his hat covering his eyes. Jack lifted the covering of the hate noticing it was a _she _and unfortunately a she that he knew.

"Anna Maria," he greeted with a sly smile wiped across his face. Suddenly a slap from the back of her hand swiped across his face. Will looked at the captain as his head swerved to the side.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that either?" Will questioned sarcastically.

"No I deserved that," Jack corrected, looking back the girl.

"You stole _my boat_," Anna Maria shouted.

"Actually," Jack began to object but was stopped by a hard slap in the face.

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission," Jack corrected, regaining his composure. "You'll get another one."

Anna Maria pointed a finger at him in frustration.

"I will," she informed.

"A better one," Will suggested.

"A _better one_," Jack repeated in agreement.

"That one," Will pointed out towards the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" Jack suddenly questioned looking at Will with curiosity and alertness. Will directed his eyes towards the _Interceptor_. Jack became aggravated.

"_That one_!" he growled with irritation of the idiocy of the idea. Suddenly he looked back at Anna Maria and smiled.

"Aye! That one! What say you?" the captain queried.

"Aye!" Anna Maria called out in agreement followed by a cheering of the so-called crew who each of them must've been extremely mad. The crew made their way towards the lifeboats, making their way towards the _Interceptor _that sat at open sea.

Cecilia couldn't help but laugh at Jack's defeated battle for the _Interceptor_. Anna Maria grabbed her hat that Jack held within his grasp, placing it back on her head as she followed the rest of the crew.

"Let's go gents," the captain commanded making his way towards the boats. Cecilia started to make her way behind them. Gibbs turned around noticing her tagging along behind them.

"Oh no Missy, I think you should start heading back home," Gibbs demanded. Cecilia scowled at him.

"I'm going whether you like it or not sir," she replied, refusing his offer.

"What's all this fuss about?" Jack questioned looking behind him.

"Jack it's frightful bad luck to allow a woman on board," Gibbs pleaded.

"We already have one coming along, why not her?" Will questioned.

"That's the thing, with two on board it's not going to be any easier on us," Gibbs replied.

"Well it's better than not having any at all," Jack informed. Cecilia smiled walking beside Will. "As you were darling."

Cecilia walked down the dock heading into the boat as the crew gathered. They went across the sea towards the hovering, anchored _Interceptor_. They climbed aboard, setting down the sails and pulling up the anchor with much strength. Everyone started scattering about the ship following Sparrow's orders. Cecilia looked up noticing a large dark-clouded storm seem to come closer towards the ship as they set sail in the open sea. She climbed down the rope, hopping back onto the deck of the ship.

Jack was heading right for the storm, as he glanced over at his compass within his grasp. As they began to grow closer towards the storm, the waves began to clash into the boat and the wind picked up, swaying the boat to and fro.

"Prepare yourself mates, it's going to be a bumpy ride," the captain called out as he steered the ship. Cecilia suddenly felt the wind pick up forcefully and the rain begin to pour down upon them as the waves clashed upon deck.

As the night went on the sea became more treacherous.

"How can we sail to an island that no one can find, with a compass that doesn't work?" Will yelled to Gibbs as they battled through the cold waves that crashed upon them.

"Aye the compass doesn't point north. But we're not trying to find north are we?" Gibbs questioned with a playful smile. Cecilia was struggling with the ropes that she grasped on for dear life.

"Keep going boys! We're catching up!" Sparrow announced amongst the storm.

"This is insane," Cecilia said to herself, tying down the sails. It took hours just to get through the wretched clutches of the storm. It was finally daybreak and the clouds parted. As it finally ended, the crew regained their composure, drenched and chilled to the bone. The fog began to build, the seas steady and quiet around them. The crew adjusted a few things on the ship that was moved from the storm. After that the crew finally was capable to rest, allowing the captain to steer their vessel away into the misty surroundings.

Cecilia rang out her hair that remained drenched from their recent encounter. She sat out on the steps of the ship, looking out towards the misty surroundings. Various shadows of fallen ships came into view as they proceeded on into the forbidden area. Will suddenly approached her from the other end of the boat.

"Rough night huh?" he questioned smiling a bit.

"You're telling me," Cecilia replied with a returning smile.

"Well at least we survived the night," Will commented. "Jack must be pretty set on retrieving the Black Pearl."

Cecilia then stood from her leaning against the rail along with her crewmates with Will following. Gibbs approached them leaning his elbows against the rail.

"It's a chill to the bone to see how many strong sailors were wasted away on this island," he commented with a whisper. He waited for a moment then started his way away from the crew to adjust a few of the ropes of the sails. Will followed the man with great curiosity.

"How did Jack come by that compass?" Will questioned.

"Not a lot about Sparrow since he arrived in Tortuga," Gibbs replied. "That was before I met him. Back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_."

Cecilia suddenly turned from her place, hearing Gibbs' telling of the crazy captain. She glanced over towards the captain with great curiosity.

"Failed to mention that," Will informed with a sigh. She approached the two of them with great curiosity, wanting to know more about Sparrow's untold history. She sat down one of the barrels that set out on the deck.

"It's for the best now. For the crew left him on the island to die," Gibbs continued. He sat down on another barrel next to Cecilia as she continued to listen.

"Now when a pirate is marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. It's no good for hunting or anything else but after three weeks that pistol started to look really friendly," Gibbs explained placing his two fingers next to his head. "But he escaped the island still having that single shot, who he save for his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Will replied nodding his head in understanding. Gibbs agreed with him.

"Wait this doesn't sound right," Cecilia commented. "How did he even get off the island?"

"Yes how?" Will questioned.

"Well he waited three days and nights. Calling out the sea creatures that came to the shore. He latched a couple of sea turtles and roped them together and made a raft," Gibbs explained with as much enthusiasm as he told the story. There was silence between them until Cecilia suddenly burst out into laughter. Gibbs looked at her gravely. Cecilia instantly struggled, wiping the smile off her face only for a moment until he looked away. She covered her smile with her hand.

"Roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will repeated with doubt in his tone.

"Aye," Gibbs replied with certainty.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked, leaving the man stumped for a moment. Suddenly, Sparrow approached them. Cecilia looked up trying not to make another outburst.

"Human hair, from my back," the captain replied simply. Cecilia turned her head looking at Will with a doubtful smile.

"Weigh anchor!" Sparrow commanded causing the crew to scatter towards the anchor.

"Young Mr. Turner and I will make to shore," he told Gibbs.

"What if something to happen to you captain?" Gibbs questioned curiously.

"Keep to the code," Sparrow replied. Cecilia stood, making her way beside Will.

"Captain," she suddenly called out as the crew lowered the lifeboat. Jack turned from her calling.

"I wish to come with you and Mr. Turner," she informed with a steady voice.

"This is too dangerous for you Missy," Gibbs commented.

"Captain," she begged, her voice remaining determined.

"Cecilia, stay here, it's too dangerous for you," Will informed her from behind. Sparrow looked at Will with curiosity, not recalling that the girl's name as Cecilia.

"Turner I agreed to be a part of this crew and I only ask to help save Elizabeth with you," Cecilia informed.

"He's right it is dangerous," Sparrow informed; there was a slight pause. He smiled for a moment as the girl stared at him. "Just get in the boat."

Will looked at Sparrow then Cecilia with uncertainty. He shook his head in defeat.

"Come on," he demanded, climbing down the rope latter to the lifeboat below. Cecilia looked at Sparrow nodding her head with gratitude.

"After you love," he insisted allowing her to climb down the rope into the lifeboat.

The three of them entered into the boat, making their way down towards the island. They went through the misty fog, Will having a lantern in his gasp. Jack continued to steer the boat with the oars at hand. The _Interceptor_ became faded and shrunken in the distance as they entered the cave of darkness. As the lantern became the only light, skeletons of past intruders came into view, lying over piles of shining treasure.

"So love, what's really your name?" Sparrow suddenly questioned. His head turned slightly as she sat in between him and Will.

"Cecilia Larkin," Cecilia replied her head turning towards him. Jack smiled nodding his head with understanding.

"Did you know anything of your father?" he questioned with curiosity. Cecilia suddenly paused looking back at the captain anxiously.

"Other than I have his name, and he was a sailor of some sort," Cecilia replied.

"He was more than a sailor, darling," Jack informed. Cecilia paused, anxiously wondering how he knew her father. There was a bit of a silence between them.

"What code is to keep if the worse should happen?" Will queried trying to change the subject.

"Pirate's Code. Any man who falls behind, is left behind," Sparrow replied simply.

"No hero's amongst thieves?" Will asked in return of the reply.

"For such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way of becoming one. You got me out of jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga and you're completely obsessed with treasure," Sparrow explained with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, they hit the high ground of the cave, parking the boat with the others that sat unattended.

Cecilia hopped out of the boat, with Sparrow following from behind, as Will pulled up the boat further up the high ground.

"I'm not obsessed with treasure," Will disagreed with Sparrow's beliefs. He walked up behind Cecilia and Jack as they stood behind a high risen ground from the cave, looking out towards the pirate gathering.

"Treasure is not just silver and gold mate," Jack corrected. Cecilia looked out as the wretched Barbossa announced a redeeming speech to the cursed crew. She suddenly noticed Elizabeth held captive beside the mutinous first mate.

"Elizabeth," she whispered in astonishment. The name suddenly made Will turn in her line of sight. After a few moments of hearing the captain's speech amongst his crew, Will desperately tried to climb over the high ground over the pile of treasures.

"Jack!" he whispered in desperation. Sparrow and Cecilia suddenly went over towards Will pulling him down with all their might.

"Wait for the opportune moment," Jack commanded as he knelt down beside Will.

"We can't just stand here and allow her to die," Cecilia informed him with as much desperation as Will. Sparrow stood, walking to another part of the cave. Will and Cecilia looked at each other then followed the captain without hesitation.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will questioned with frustration in his hushed tone. Jack suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"May I ask you something?" he questioned turning back to his crewmates. "Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?"

Cecilia looked at him with doubt rolling her eyes.

"Now do the lot of us a favor and stay here and try not to do anything _stupid_," Jack commanded leaving the two of them alone as he rushed over to another area of the cave.

Will started making his way to follow him until an unexpected force pulled him back.

"Where are you going?" Cecilia whispered demanding an answer.

"Let go Cecilia," Will demanded. "I need to get Elizabeth out of there."

"Will stop!" Cecilia exclaimed in a hushed tone. "You'll get yourself killed if you try to fight them off yourself."

"I'll take my chances," Will informed, refusing her protesting.

"Will," she began to pull him back once more. Will forced himself out of her grasp, looking at her with a hard stare. He grabbed her hand in his.

"Trust me," he pleaded. Cecilia looked at him with uncertainty then let go of him. He nodded in gratitude. "Stay here."

By that he went off towards where Sparrow retreated towards, leaving her alone. She felt her heart pounding from her chest in nervousness. She heard the chanting of the pirates then a brief moment of silence amongst them within the shelter of the caves. She prayed that Elizabeth was all right along with Will. Suddenly, the protesting of the captain towards another person was heard. The crew suddenly turned against one another as well as Barbossa.

After a few moments, Cecilia noticed Will and Elizabeth approach her within the cave.

"Cecilia!" Will whispered as he held Elizabeth's hand as she followed him. Cecilia turned her head, hurrying over towards Will with great haste. Elizabeth was surprised to see her close friend along with Will. They hopped onto the lifeboat quickly.

"I have an idea, Skye grab the oars of the other boats," Will commanded.

"What about Jack?" she questioned.

"Don't worry about him," Will replied. Cecilia did as she was told quickly as Elizabeth and Will entered into the boat. She followed them as well, as Will started steering the boat with all his strength.

They made their way out of the cave with great haste. As soon as they were out of the shelter of the cave, Elizabeth and Cecilia dropped the oars into the water trialing it towards the _Interceptor_. As soon as that was accomplished, Cecilia held onto two extra oars, assisting Will on pulling the boat towards the ship that became visible amongst the mist. It took a few powerful strokes until they finally reached the _Interceptor_. They hovered alongside the ship, allowing Elizabeth to arrive on deck first.

Will allowed Cecilia to follow her as he climbed up the rope latter from behind. She rested upon the deck as she walked behind Elizabeth, giving Will a hand as he approached the top of the ship.

"Not more pirates," Elizabeth commented as the standing crew greeted her.

"Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs greeted, stepping forward.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she questioned with disbelief.

"Boy where be Jack?" Gibbs questioned with curiosity, as he didn't spy the captain anywhere. 

"He fell behind," Will replied simply as he took Elizabeth below deck. The crew looked at each other with uncertainty until Anna Maria started calling out orders to hoist the sails. Cecilia looked out towards the island with uncertainty wondering what exactly happened to the captain, as they were to set off without him. She finally did her orders as Anna Maria continued to set sail away from the island without their captain. Cecilia suddenly wondered if it really all was because of the Pirate's Code.


	5. Chapter V

_**Chapter V**_

The sky remained dim with fog and blue with clouds hovering overhead. Anna Maria remained steering the _Interceptor_ as the crew scattered about the ship following their orders. Cecilia sat there on one of the barrels on deck braiding her hair by the side. She played with the ring around her neck with thoughts of Sparrow, wondering if what they did, even if they were pirates, was right.

Gibbs approached her with a firm standing form, hovering in front of her.

"You all right there missy?" he questioned with a bit of growl in his voice.

"Aye," she replied nodding, standing from her place on deck. She headed below deck, wishing to be alone with her thoughts without much interruption. She walked down the wooden stairs, suddenly noticing Elizabeth rush passed her.

"Elizabeth?" Cecilia questioned, wondering what had happened. The girl ignored her, brushing passed her without an explanation.

Cecilia watched as Elizabeth departed from her presence then turned, noticing Will within the boundaries below deck. She looked at him, noticing that Will seemed troubled; his head bowed low towards the ground, his hand clutching something that was not visible at the angle she stood.

"Will?" she questioned with concern, approaching closer to him. She noticed his breathing was deep and steady. He turned his head slightly by her calling. She approached beside him; she lowered her head to see his face.

"What is it you want?" Will questioned in a silent subtle tone. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Something troubles you. Why did Elizabeth run off?" she questioned with concern as she remained beside him.

"She ran off because of me," he replied. With that Cecilia turned sitting on a crate in front of him. She stared at him for a moment; she could feel tension between them as she sat in front of him. His face was lit by the candlelight. His eyes were glaring down at a trinket on the wooden table. Cecilia followed his line of sight, spotting a golden medallion that was similar to the gold Aztec pieces that were secured on the island. Her eyes suddenly widened; she remembered that golden piece from years ago.

"Where did you get this?" she questioned grabbing hold of the piece.

"My father gave it to me. Apparently Elizabeth had it all this time," Will replied with somewhat irritation in his tone. Cecilia allowed her fingers to feel the sigils carved within the gold piece.

"I saw this," she brought out. "I found it in Elizabeth's dresser drawer beside her bed. I never told her that I found it. I saw her hide it one night and was curious enough to see what exactly it was. I was ten back then, that was the night she told me about you."

Will instantly looked up towards her his head leaning against one of his hands, his elbow resting on the table. Cecilia looked up at him, noticing his stare.

"What is troubling you so much Will?" she questioned with great anxiety focusing his stern expression.

"It's all true. I have the blood of a pirate. Something I never wanted to become. And Elizabeth," he began but hesitated.

"Will," Cecilia whispered taking his hands into hers. He looked at her for a moment with curiosity. She stared into his glistening brown eyes as her own gray pools began to reflect from the candlelight. She sighed bowing her head as she leaned closer towards him.

"Do not let your fears overcome you; especially if those fears are about something you do not wish to become," she informed him in a whisper. Will shook his head.

"You do not understand," he protested turning his head, avoiding her gaze.

"I don't, do I?" she questioned with a chuckle. "Will."

She placed a hand on his cheek, directing his head to look at her. He finally gave into her effort, staring into her eyes once again. She dropped her hand, placing it back on his own.

"You have to understand that you and I are very much alike," Cecilia informed. "Do not tell me what I don't understand. Like you, I have no recollection of my father. I do not even know if he is still alive. If your father is a pirate then so be it. There is nothing you can do to change that."

She paused then stood from her place. She began to pass him, then feeling a hand grasp onto her arm.

"Skye?" Will's voice softened. He stood from his spot.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Cecilia shook her head smiling a bit.

"You're a good man Will," she commented as he stood before him. "You may have the blood of a pirate, but it doesn't mean that you can't be a good man as well."

Will smiled; suddenly, they heard rustling about above deck. They looked at each other than quickly made their way on deck.

The crew was bustling about with great haste and determination. Cecilia and Will made their way onto the deck, hearing Anna Maria yell out orders to each of the crewmates. Elizabeth was already on deck, making her way towards Anna Maria.

"What's happening?" she questioned as she hung alongside the rope.

"The _Black Pearl_, she's gaining," Anna Maria replied, as her grip remained firm on the steering. Cecilia made her way next to Elizabeth as Will stood on the side, helping the crew with anything.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean," Elizabeth informed hastily as she walked up the stairs beside Anna Maria. Elizabeth looked at Gibbs informatively.

"We're shallower on the draft right?" she questioned.

"Aye," Anna Maria replied with uncertainty.

"Well then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" Elizabeth queried looking out towards the shallower sea.

"We don't have to hold them long, just long enough," Gibbs informed, agreeing to the girl's plan.

"Lighten the ship!" Anna Maria ordered amongst the crew. The crew scattered, tossing away barrels. After a few attempts of tossing anything overboard, the _Black Pearl _was set out into view, close behind them. Cecilia remained alongside Elizabeth, suddenly spotting Will as he approached them with determination in his eyes.

"It was a good plan 'til now," Anna Maria commented as she glanced behind them.

"It is futile to depend on lightening the ship alone. They're going to catch up very quickly," Cecilia told Anna Maria as she stood looking behind them with fear.

"We're going to have to make a stand! Load the guns!" Will commanded. Anna Maria looked at him doubtfully.

"With what?" she asked feeling anything they would do would be hopeless.

"Anything, everything. Anything we have left," Will replied hastily.

"Load the guns!" Gibbs shouted out towards the crew, making his way towards the men to help load. Cecilia stood beside Elizabeth. Gibbs suddenly came back with great haste shouting.

"She's rake us without ever presenting a target!" he yelled above the wind.

"Lower the anchor on the right side," Elizabeth commanded without a slight bit of hesitation. "The starboard side!"

"It certainly has the element of surprise," Will agreed.

"You both are daft!" Anna Maria exclaimed with certainty.

"Daft like Jack," Gibbs commented with a smile on his face. "Lower the starboard anchor or will load you into the cannons!"

The crew instantly did what they were told pushing the anchor off the boat and into the sea. As it caught, the boat swung and Anna Maria let go of the wheel as Elizabeth commanded. After a few moments, the _Pearl_ seemed to follow, facing them at the side. The men stood below, with the cannons ready to fire. As the ship was right beside them they ordered the cannons to fire.

"FIRE!" Will and Elizabeth shouted from above deck. Cecilia grabbed a pistol that Will handed to her.

"Get ready to fight," he yelled over as he dodged the bullets from the enemy ship. Elizabeth knelt under the deck rail holding the ropes. Cecilia shot a few bullets towards the enemy ship. She actually saw a few hit someone in return, but they didn't quit their efforts.

"Cecilia why are you here?" Elizabeth questioned over the loud explosions of noise.

"I came here with Will!" Cecilia shouted. "I saw them take you at Port Royal! I wanted to help!"

"Thanks!" Elizabeth thanked over the loud noises.

"Sure thing!" Cecilia yelled back in return with an excited smile on her face. Will and Gibbs arrived beside them.

"We need some more ideas lass!" Gibbs informed as he continued to shoot out towards the ship.

"Your turn!" Elizabeth passed on to the men.

"We need us a devil's dowry!" Gibbs suggested. Cecilia looked at him, dodging another shot from the opposite side.

"And how exactly are we going to accomplish that?" she questioned over the chaos.

"We'll give them her!" Anna Maria exclaimed pointing a pistol towards Elizabeth.

"Are you crazy?" Cecilia questioned.

"Do you have a better plan?" Anna Maria queried with frustration.

"She's not the one they're after," Will corrected looking at Anna Maria sternly. Elizabeth checked around her for the chain, realizing she didn't have the medallion hanging from her neck. Will suddenly went down below deck, leaving them to continue the fight from above. Cecilia remained with Elizabeth, continuing her efforts of hitting a few targets as Will went to search for the pirate piece. Suddenly, after a few moments, a chain with two cannonballs attached on either end, swinging in the air; it made contact with the mast, breaking it from its post.

"Look out!" Cecilia warned as they ducked, avoiding the crash. Elizabeth grabbed a spare shotgun, giving in a couple shots herself. Cecilia did the same, reloading her pistol with great haste. The pirates were loading upon the ship, fighting their enemy on the _Interceptor_. Hooks were flying to make their way onto the ship. Cecilia gasped as was almost hit by one of them. The enemy pirate continued to attack her, causing her to flee from Elizabeth's side.

She tried to dodge the enemy's sword, backing away, feared to be slashed. As the pirate swung missing his target, Cecilia flipped her pistol to the clubbed end, hitting him in the back of the head. Then without warning kneeing him in the stomach. She fled from his distraction. She saw Elizabeth struggling with an enemy pirate, making her way towards him. Elizabeth punched the one in front but was off guard as another was about to swing his sword. Cecilia wouldn't make it towards her.

"Elizabeth!" she screamed with warning but as Elizabeth turned, Jack suddenly appeared, grabbing the man's wrist, allowing Elizabeth to hit him with her rifle at hand. The pirate fell overboard from the blow. Cecilia watched them, looking at Sparrow with uncertainty. Elizabeth was about to hit him until Jack said something to make her recall something important. She fled from his presence towards the mast. Cecilia stared at the captain as he remained in his place. He suddenly eyes something, causing him to flee from the ship.

"Jack," Cecilia called out starting to follow him. Sparrow ignored her call; he was following the monkey that crawled about the fallen mast.

"Jack!" Cecilia yelled with irritation, following him. Suddenly something stopped her from continuing her following. Elizabeth was struggling through two stronger men.

"Elizabeth!" she cried, suddenly realizing that she too was being held captive. "Let go of me!"

Cecilia struggled, elbowing them in the stomach, hitting them with her pistol; but all was useless. The two men just carried her effortlessly to their ship as she squirmed in their grip.

"I said let go!" Cecilia demanded as they landed on the deck of the ship. She punched the two that took her captive. She noticed the rest of the crew was taken onto the _Black Pearl_ as well, tied up to the mast. Elizabeth struggled under the ropes, capable of setting herself free. Barbossa remained looking out towards the _Interceptor _as if waiting for something to occur. Cecilia was making her way towards the captain until she was held back by a group of enemy pirates.

Elizabeth finally broke free, but as she did, the _Interceptor _exploded without warning. Cecilia jumped from the sudden outburst; she heard Elizabeth scream, beating Captain Barbossa with all her might.

"Welcome back miss," Barbossa greeted as he took a hold of her in his grip. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor."

He threw her to a group of scoundrels who started to hold her in their grip. Cecilia struggled, wishing to break free to help release her from those scoundrels.

"Elizabeth!" she yelled as the pirates held her back in their grip. Elizabeth was screaming, struggling as well. Suddenly a voice called out.

"Barbossa!" Will appeared towards the side of the ship, grabbing a pistol from a nearby barrel. "She goes free!"

Barbossa turned, looking at the strange boy with curiosity.

"What's in your head boy?" he questioned as he walked up towards him. Will repeated.

"She goes free," he demanded once more. He pointed the pistol towards the captain without hesitation.

"There's only one shot and we can't die," Barbossa mentioned. By that Will backed away back towards the rail of the _Pearl_.

"You can't but I can," Will corrected holding the pistol directing towards his neck. Barbossa stared at the boy bewildered by his behavior.

"Will! Don't!" Cecilia cried as she watched him remain in his position.

"Who are you?" Barbossa questioned. Suddenly Sparrow approached him, trying to convince him.

"He's no one," Sparrow replied but was defeated as Will replied.

"My name's Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs through my veins. On my word do as I say or I pull the trigger," Will demanded without hesitation.

"What's the terms Mr. Turner?" Barbossa queried.  
"Elizabeth goes free!" Will exclaimed immediately.

"Yes we know that one. Anything else?" the captain asked. It took Will a moment to think of any other terms in exchange for him.

"And the crew will not be harmed," he added finishing his agreement.

"Agreed," Barbossa proclaimed after a moment of silence of the proposal.

They sailed off towards a nearby island leaving the crew captive. It was isolated out into sea. Cecilia looked over as Jack remained in the pirates' clutches. She remained captive as well, although she wished that she would stand by Elizabeth as she struggled in the enemies clutches. As they approached yards away from the island, Barbossa pulled Elizabeth out of the others clutches, as some prepared the pack alongside the ship. Cecilia now was hesitant, struggling as much as she could as Elizabeth was forced to walk the plank.

Elizabeth stood on the plank, backing away from those with swords as the pirates chanted. Will struggled amongst the crowd to head towards Barbossa.

"Barossa! You swear she'd go free!" Will yelled out in protest.

"Don't impugn me honor boy. It was your fault to specify when or where," Barbossa explained with a hint of satisfaction. The pirates dragged him away from their captain, his mouth secured by a piece of spare cloth.

"It's a shame to lose something so fine doesn't it lads?" Barbossa announced as he stared off towards Elizabeth as she stood motionless, glaring back at them. "So I'll be havin' that dress back."

Elizabeth glared at them with disgust, ripping off the dress from her person. Cecilia couldn't imagine the embarrassment of the request. Elizabeth tossed the dress back to the captain who turned towards his crew, his back towards his victim. He threw the dress to his crewmates who caught it in their grip.

The others chanted for her to continue the punishment. After a few long moments one actually stomped onto the plank, causing Elizabeth to fall without warning. Cecilia watched in horror, noticing Will's infuriated eyes as he watched the one he loved fall into the sea. She struggled to get out of their grip with more force then ever. Sparrow was instantly pushed towards the plank, standing before the captain.

Cecilia finally stomped onto one of the holders feet, making him let out a yelp of pain. He let go only for a moment. The other she elbowed in the stomach hastily making her way towards the captain, feeling rage build within her. She approached the captain and Sparrow but before she would be able to help Jack, he leapt overboard, diving into the sea for his pistol and belongings.

She took out her pistol about to engage the shot at the captain as he watched Sparrow fall, until a stronger pirate grasped a hold of her. Her pistol fired, missing her target, heading out to sea as a dark, deep-throated pirate slashed her arm, causing her to drop her pistol, then pulled her towards him, the sword at her throat.

"Ah!" Cecilia yelled as she was caught in his grip. The captain turned from the sudden outburst.

"What's all this about?" he queried in a loud tone. Cecilia was breathing heavily under the pirate's grip. Barbossa looked at her then smirked.

"She was trying to fire while you were off guard captain," the pirate replied.

"Was she now?" Barbossa questioned with a playful smirk. Cecilia could feel the rush of pain down her arm as the sword remained resting upon her neck. Barbossa approached closer towards her, nodding his head over to his crewmate to let her loose. Cecilia felt as if she were to clasp. Her crewmates suddenly saw her caught in the incident with Barbossa.

"You have a name darling?" Barbossa questioned finding this rather humorous for some odd reason. Cecilia clutched her arm with her other hand, gasping for breath.

"Cecilia Skye Larkin sir," she replied with disgust in her voice. Barbossa's eyes widened for a moment, allowing her answer to absorb.

"Is that so?" Barbossa asked with curiosity, a smirk forming across his face. "In that case, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Miss Larkin."

His crew looked at her with small, amused smirks upon their expressions. Suddenly as Cecilia starred at the captain, she began to recognize something strangely familiar about him.

"Is it the same Hawk-Eyed Skye that we think she's talking about!" the crewmember with the fake eye questioned from about the crew. Cecilia's eyes suddenly widened in horror as she stared at the captain. Will looked over towards her as he was being dragged along to the brig along with the rest of the crew.

"Aye it would be!" Barbossa agreed with a smile of enthusiasm. Cecilia's eyes were suddenly enraged.

"You," she growled as she stared at the captain, who's smile suddenly vanished.

"What's the matter lass? Does Skyler Larkin ring a bell?" Barbossa questioned with amusement.

"You Wretch!" she exclaimed in fury, jumping out towards him. Taking out the knife from her boot and aiming it towards him. She punched and tried to attack him, cutting the side of his face by a fast swipe. She was stopped when a few of his crewmates grabbed her holding her back. She dropped her knife, allowing the captain to retrieve it in his grasp. He walked up towards her as she struggled, yelling in rage.

"Now missy, you don't want to end up like your father now do ye?" Barbossa questioned as he rested the knife towards the throat.

"You're a filthy, good for nothing scoundrel!" Cecilia exclaimed. Barbossa chuckled.

"Put her in the brig with the rest of them," he commanded allowing Cecilia to scream at the top of her lungs as the dragged her down below deck.


	6. Chapter VI

_**Chapter VI**_

The brig was dark, swamped with rotten wood as the crew was locked up in the cells that lay vacant. The enemy pirates laughed as they locked the crew away. They separated Will from the others in a cell across from them. Two other pirates followed behind, carrying Cecilia as she struggled and yelled.

"Let go of me you scum!" she threatened but all she gotten in return was a humorous laugh.

"Get in there you!" one of the pirates commanded as he threw her into the cell with Will at the other end of the crew. She fell to the ground from their force; she looked up at them with disgust as they locked the door behind her. Will made his way beside her, grabbing her arm. She shrugged him off and hopped to her feet pounding on the rusted metal on the cell as the pirates left them alone.

"You slimy scoundrels! Let me out of here! Curse all of you…YOU FILTHY PIRATES!" Cecilia exclaimed as she stood against the jail. She started pounding hard against the metal in fury and rage fuming inside her.

"Take it easy lass," Gibbs begged from across the brig. Will approached from behind but she tried to struggle out of his grip.

"Skye!" he exclaimed trying to hold her back from the bars.

"Let go of me!" she yelled at him, ignoring his plea. The crew stared at her as all of her rage and sorrow burst out of her.

"AH!" she screamed as she pounded the metal hard with her fist, allowing the bars to rattle an echo around them. She grabbed a hold of the bars, gripping on them tight. She leaned her head against the barrier, suddenly feeling tears form within her eyes. She held there for a moment, leaving the silence overwhelm them. She slid onto the damp floor of the brig, covering her head in her hands. Will approached her once more sitting down beside her.

"Curse them," she whispered with anger and disgust. Will looked at her with curiosity and concern. The crew sat within their cell whispering amongst one another.

"Cecilia what happened?" Will asked as he remained beside her.

"My father was here. He was part of this crew and they killed him," she replied feeling her wet tears dry within the salty air of the brig. Will remained silent for a moment not knowing what to say.

"I'm so sorry," he mentioned with sympathy in his tone. Cecilia remained not looking at him, thinking for a moment.

"I've had dreams…nightmares…of a criminal being executed. I never really knew who he was but for some reason I felt as if I was a part of him. I suddenly began to feel grieved after each night, but I never knew why," Cecilia explained with a hushed tone. Will's eyes remained on her. She turned gazing into his own dazzling brown, taking a breath.

"It was him," she informed. "_He_ was my father."

"How do you know that it wasn't just a dream?" Will questioned with anxiety. Her eyes averted his gaze, staring down at the floor of the ship. Her mind was in deep thought.

"That voice. That _wretched_, haunting _voice_," she replied in disgust. "It's the _captain's _voice. He mentioned a man named Hawk-Eye Skye; he knew my father's name."

Will's eyes widened with concern. She paused leaving silence and tension between them. After a few hours of attention grabbing silence, two men of the _Pearl's _crew made their way down to the brig with pails and mops in their grasp. It was apparently Ragetti, the thin man with short hair and a fake, foggy eye, and Pintel who was a rather short, stout man with balding on the top of his skull with grayish-brown messy hairs at the sides of his head.

Apparently the pails held tar or polish of some sort rather than water. Their mops were soaked with the black mess as they started spreading it across the damp, wooden surface of the ship. The crew stood, watching the two messy pirates continue their chore in silence.

"Shiver me timbers!" Mr. Cotton's parrot squawked, watching the enemy do their bidding. Gibbs smirked looking over towards Ragetti and Pintel slyly.

"Cotton says you missed a spot," Gibbs commented smirking. Pintel scowled tossing the messy mop in front of Gibbs' face. Ragetti chuckled with amusement as he continued his chore at the other side of brig. Will leaned against the bars, as Cecilia remained silent, sitting with one leg up, leaning her back against the damp, musty walls of the ship. Her fingers fiddled with the ring within her grasp as the chain hung loosely around her neck.

"You knew William Turner?" Will queried as his arms rested within the bars. Pintel glared at him with dark eyes as the light lantern rays shined upon them dimly within the surroundings of the prison.

"Old Bootstrap Bill, we knew 'im," Pintel replied with a scowl on his face recalling the name. "Never sat well with Bootstrap on what we did with Sparrow, with the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we should be cursed and _remain cursed_."

"Stupid blighter," Ragetti commented his rotting teeth showing within the darkness.

"A good man," Gibbs corrected secured by the bars in front of him.

"Well it didn't set too well with the captain," Pintel continued ignoring Gibbs' compliment towards their old enemy. "So the captain strapped a cannon to Old Bootstrap's bootstraps."

Ragetti chuckled at the telling of the tale very mischievously.

"And last we saw him he was sinking into the dark oblivion of Davy Jones' locker," Pintel finished. Will just stared at them absorbing every bit of information. Cecilia stood from her place, making her way next to Will, holding the bars.

"Of course it was only after that that we needed his blood to lift up the curse," Pintel added with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I guess that's what you call ironic," Ragetti added with a slight smirk on his face then laughed along with his crewmate on how their idiocy blinded them in the past.

"You all are cruel scoundrels," she whispered with a disgusted tone.

"I wouldn't be flapping your gums if I were you puppet," Pintel threatened. Suddenly, a noise across the prison interrupted their telling, revealing the captain as he stood upright in the light.

"Bring him," Barbossa commanded throwing the keys towards Ragetti. "And the girl too."

Ragetti and Pintel nodded their heads in obedience, grabbing Will out of his cell, bonding his arms with the rope behind his back.

"You too puppet," Pintel informed grabbing Cecilia by the arm, bonding her wrists as well. The crew watched as their crewmates were taken away from the prison to the higher deck. Cecilia squirmed as they dragged her and Will off the boat towards a spare lifeboat. Cecilia looked up, noticing the moon shine brightly upon them and onto the surface of the sea. She glanced over at the cursed crew, noticing their appearances change within the moonlight's rays. She gasped in horror by their gross, corpse-like structure. She tried to remain quiet, not wanting to give away her fear.

Finally as they approached the caves once again, the shadows transfigured the crew into their normal form. Torches were held in their grasp and the gold glowed amongst them through the lighting of the caves. They walked out of the boats, dragging Cecilia and Will in front of them, gathering around them.

"No reason to fret. Just a prick of the finger, few drops of blood and no mistakes of this time," Pintel tried to comfort in an amusing way to Will as they marched on behind the captain.

"He's only half Turner. We spill it all!" a crewmate corrected, pushing Will forward. By that Pintel snickered as he was pushed back into the crowd. Cecilia's eyes widened with fear for Will as they pushed him towards the platform that rested the chest of Cortez's gold treasure.

"What exactly do you want me for?" Cecilia questioned, struggling under a pirate's grip.

"Believe me we got something special for you," one of them replied with a grim smile as she stood beside the captain. The pirates laughed at the response and chanted on for Will's death to be done, to spill all of his blood. Barbossa began the chant, with the same yellow-tipped dagger in his grasp. But something forced him to cease from the ritual to release the curse. He stared amongst the crowd his eyes widened. Will looked up from his leaning position struggling in his captivity.

"Jack!" he exclaimed. Cecilia looked over noticing their early companion appear in front of the crowd. The crew ceased their chanting, looking at Sparrow with disbelief and bewilderment.

"That's not possible," Barbossa commented, his eyes wide with confusion.

"It's not probable," Jack corrected making his way towards the lower ground to get a full look at Barbossa.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will immediately questioned, straightening from his place.

"She's safe just like I promised. She's set off to engage Norrington just like she promised and you get to die for her just like you promised. So we're all men of our word…of course except for Elizabeth who is in fact a woman," Jack replied in a subtle tone as if it were obvious.

"Shut up! You're next!" Barbossa exclaimed, continuing his ritual with great haste. Cecilia covered her mouth as he rested the dagger on Will's throat, ready to slice through it.

"You don't want to be doing that mate," Jack suddenly warned with a hushed tone. Barbossa looked back in annoyance of his former companion's warning.

"No, I'm pretty sure I do," the captain corrected, anxious to continue lifting the curse.

"All right, your funeral," Jack agreed, watching them from below, without another word. Cecilia looked at Jack with suspicion and curiosity as Barbossa ceased from his work, looking back at Jack with irritation.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa questioned feeling suddenly impatient and needed of an explanation.

"Well because the _HMS Dauntless_ of the Royal Navy is floating offshore waiting for you," Sparrow replied with an informative tone. The crew suddenly looked at each other with sudden warning. "Just hear me out mate."

Barbossa looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"You can send out your men, take over the _Dauntless _by doing what they do best. And there you are with two ships with the start of your own fleet. You'll take the grandest as your flagship. And of the _Pearl_, you name me captain and sailing under your colors and give you ten percent of me plunder," Sparrow explained with a determined look. "And you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"In exchange I assume you don't want me to kill the whelp?" Barbossa questioned to the proposition.

"By all means kill the whelp, just not yet. Wait for the opportune moment," Sparrow informed looking at Will with an expressionless face. There was silence for a long moment, Cecilia glaring at Sparrow for his selfishness.

"Kill Norrington and every last one," Jack ordered taking up a few gold pieces, and then dropping them back into the chest. Cecilia stared at him as he suddenly snuck one in his rag-like gloves.

"You've been planning this all along! Ever since you knew my name," Will exclaimed in frustration and fury.

"Yeah," Jack replied with a subtle, careless tone.

"You traitor!" Cecilia exclaimed an aggravated tone.

"Quiet you wretch!" one of the crewmates demanded, hitting her across the face. She gasped from the sudden blow.

"Enough," Barbossa commanded. The pirate ceased from causing any further damage to the captive. "I want fifty percent of your plunder."

"Fifteen," Sparrow corrected.

"Forty," Barbossa announced.

"Twenty-five," Sparrow replied. "And I'll buy you a hat, a really big one. Commodore."

"We have an accord," Barbossa announced among the crew, shaking Sparrow's hand in agreement.

"All hands to the votes!" Sparrow suddenly shouted with a smirk upon his face. He looked at Barbossa his head bowed. "Apologies."

"Gents, take a walk!" Barbossa commanded, allowing the crew to cheer with enthusiasm, leaving the captives and the captains alone in the caves of treasure. Jack turned looking over at Cecilia who regained her composure from the blow.

"Sorry about the hit missy, but there be no arguing with the captain now," Barbossa commented with a satisfied smirk. He nodded the guard off of her as he walked up to her with a slow pace. Cecilia only glared at him as he stood before her.

"Have you ever wondered what happened to your father?" Barbossa questioned as if to remind her of the pain he caused her.

"He died because of you. _Wretch_!" she exclaimed in a hushed irritated voice. Barbossa just snickered under his breath with a careless smile.

"No he didn't just die because of me darling. It was his fault of dying the way he did," the captain corrected.  
"You lie!" Cecilia spat, finding it harder to restrain her anger.

"Don't accuse me as a liar missy! He died by not obeying my orders. By not obeying the captain tells you that he doesn't obey the Code. It was the night that Old Bootstrap was thrown at the bottom of the sea and he refused to take part of it. He even attempted to free the _wretched, cursed_ man from his watery grave. He fought against his own men and dove into the water himself to try and get him. A stupid fool of a pirate he was," Barbossa explained, watching as Cecilia's eyes filled with anger.

"And with that missy, as he returned to the surface, we dragged him back onto the _Pearl_, questioning his 'heroic' deed. And you know what he said to me?" Barbossa questioned his eyes fuming from the recollection of the distant memory. He stepped towards Cecilia his stand firm upon the ground. Will and Jack just stared at the captain as he explained this telling of a supposed criminal.

"That foolish, ignorant man called me a murderer and cursed me till the day of his death would be bestowed upon him. He doesn't know what a true pirate really is. You're supposed to be _hard_ and _cold_, and when the time comes you have to do what you don't wish to ever do, even if that means killing your best friend by the orders of the captain," Barbossa explained with a glare in his eyes. He leaned close to her, grasping onto her hair pulling her back as he made his way behind her.

"So don't go blaming on your father's death on me darling. His throat was cut open for his own foolish ways. And I still curse the man for creating such a crime against his own captain," Barbossa finished, his grip still upon her. "Anything else would you like to clear up?"

"If you only wanted Turner's blood then what did you need me for?" Cecilia dared to question with a disgusted tone. Barbossa just smiled releasing her hair, grabbing her arms that remained bond with rope trailed down her neck, with the yellow dagger gently.

"Barbossa! Leave her alone!" Will exclaimed, struggling with his guard. She felt cold as the tip trailed across her skin, although it did not pierce through its barrier. He lifted the chain revealing the ring across her neck. She found it harder to breathe.

"Where did you get this pretty thing?" the captain questioned with a smirk, examining the jewel upon the ring.

"It was my father's," Cecilia replied in a breathless tone.

"Was it now? Well it would make an excellent trinket for my treasures. Considering you won't be needing it on your deathbed tonight," Barbossa informed with an amused laugh, tugging off the chain from her neck and into his grasp. He walked off leaving her there as she struggled. He took the chain off, examining its beauty.

"Give that back you thief!" Cecilia demanded as she was held back by the pirate's grip once again. She was dragged over by Will, as he stood there held hostage as well. She saw the captain place it on his finger looking at her with a satisfied smile.

"I thank ye for such a fine token. This is good enough to be for a captain's taste," Barbossa commented with a sly smile.

Cecilia just felt more anger rise within her as the scoundrel stolen the only thing that she had left of her father. She glanced at Will who only stared at her with sympathy as he stood beside her. She shook her head away from him, glaring at the captain as he sat in his riches with a smile on his face. This night was the perfect night for him and his crew. A time when his power shall strengthen and his curse shall be lifted.


	7. Chapter VII

_**Chapter VII**_

Captain Barbossa and Jack were eying the treasures before them with smirks upon their faces. Jack was picking through the piles of trinkets and riches for his own. Cecilia and Will stood beside each other, glaring at the enemy pirates in silence, as they remained hostage.

"I must admit Jack, I thought I had you figured. But you're a hard man to predict," Barbossa mentioned as he sat a few feet away from Sparrow, sitting on a pile of treasures.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch for, for you never know when they'll do something incredibly _stupid_," Jack explained walking up to one of the crewmates that picked through the riches.

Suddenly, without warning Jack unsheathed the man's sword from behind him, kicking the unsuspected pirate to the side. He tossed the sword over to Will, allowing the boy to catch it within his grasp and fight off the pirate that held him captive. Cecilia instantly felt the one pirate leave her to fight off their needed sacrifice. She turned around, knocking her bond fists into one pirate's head, making him fall to the ground within the shallow puddles of water. She looked around anxiously looking for something to cut her rope.

She finally spotted a blade, showing from the hilt in one of the nearby piles of gold. She made a run for it but was stopped, as a hand on the ground pulled her back. She looked down seeing a pirate grasping onto her ankle. She tried to hop out of his grip but it only made her lose balance and hit the ground. The pirate laughed as he intended to stand up towards her, pointing his long sword in her direction. She gasped then kicked him with her spare foot. It distracted him for only a moment, for he growled at her as he continued to pull her towards him. She thought, kicking him again, finally getting him off of her.

She got back to her feet, racing her way towards the blade that she spotted earlier. She climbed up the high pile, sliding on the treasures. She finally reached the blade, pulling it out of its place and kneeling next to the blade. She cut the bonds from her rope with a few strokes of the upright blade. The bonds finally broke, her hands freed from their captivity.

She made her way towards Will for assistance with the newly found blade in her grasp.

She approached him, knocking down a pirate that charged from behind him. Will turned around as he knocked a pirate hard in the head with his fist with a powerful swing. He was surprised to see Cecilia fighting behind him, bonds uncut and freed. She swung her blade at a charging, roaring pirate, slicing down his arm. He yelled but continued to battle along with her. She blocked, kicking him off her for a second. She turned following Will's line of sight as he knocked a pirate in the head with a golden base on his head and pushing him off.

Cecilia suddenly saw Sparrow in the moonlight, his form ghastly and unreal as he stared at his hand in disbelief of his cursed form. Suddenly a small pirate roared behind Will roared to fight more in front of him. She suddenly was off guard, feeling another pirate's arm wrap around her neck. She gasped from the instant action, feeling his arm tighten around her neck. She elbowed him in the stomach, and then hit him across the head with the hilt of her blade. She ran for Will as he sprinted across the treasures from two pirates ganging up on him. Barbossa's fearless laugh was heard about the cave as Sparrow ran from his enemy's presence.

Will battled with the two pirates as Cecilia approached him for assistance. The one pirate kept throwing his cherry bombs out towards him, allowing the place to explode within the piles.

"Will!" Cecilia exclaimed as she fought off another pirate that regained his composure. She was trying to head for the one equipped with bombs as he continued to throw them towards Will.

"I'll show you the meaning of pain!" he growled holding up his sword towards him.

"You like pain?" a voice questioned in fury. Suddenly Elizabeth appeared with a long spear-like weapon, smacking the pirate in his face hard as she swung it around. "Try wearing a corset."

Will got up from his spot by Elizabeth's aid. Cecilia looked over noticing her close companion appear without notice.

"Will! Elizabeth a little assistance here!" Cecilia called out to get their attention as the gathering of pirates regained their composure.

The two of them turned, immediately coming to her aid. Elizabeth swung the spear across one of the pirate's faces, blocking the others' swords as well. Cecilia approached behind them, knocking them with her hilt across the head and Will with the spear, jerked it hard against the other's neck. Suddenly, Elizabeth and Will pushed the long spear through the one pirate, realizing that it went through all three of them, keeping them captive as they battled to be released.

Will then grabbed a loose cherry bomb from the one, lighting it and stuffing it into the pirate's openly corpus stomach and pushing all three of them away from the moonlight. The pirate in the center tried to retrieve the bomb but his stomach became flesh, becoming incapable. Will, Elizabeth and Cecilia ran from the place of the explosion, running towards the scene where Sparrow and Barbossa fought endlessly.

Will climbed up the hill, where the platform lay open with the pieces, cutting his hand with a dagger and grasping his piece in his hand. Cecilia noticed Sparrow throw his as well allowing the boy to catch it in his bloodied hand. Suddenly a shot was heard and Elizabeth gasped in shock of the bang. Cecilia looked over noticing Sparrow's pistol fuming with gunpowder smoke. Barbossa looked at Jack with a smirk.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and you waste your shot," Barbossa commented with a sly smile of amusement.

"He didn't waste it," Will corrected dropping the golden pieces into the chest in which they came. Barbossa looked at him then opened his jacket, suddenly noticing the wound expand with blood upon the fabric of his shirt. He looked up at Jack with horror his lips beginning to quiver.

"I feel…cold," he lastly commented, and then fell onto the ground, his hand lying limp at his side. Jack put down his pistol expressionless. Cecilia stared at the captain, as he lay lifeless, his eyes staring out into emptiness. She felt it harder to breathe as she stared at the man a few feet away from him. She finally had the strength to approach the pale-skinned captain, as he lay lifeless on the stone ground. She reached down at his ghastly, motionless hand, noticing the ring of her father on his middle finger.

She slid the ring off his long finger, holding the ring in her grasp. She looked down upon the deceased pirate as he stared up before her.

"May my father's death be avenged by your own," she whispered towards the dead captain as if he were alive. She turned noticing Jack continue his digging of the treasures as if to bring some of the wealth for his own means. She looked around, finding her chained necklace within the salty water puddles. She reached down grabbing it from the cold stone ground. She shook it allowing the water to drip off of it. She threaded the ring onto the chain, then fastening it around her neck.

She turned looking back at the blade that rested on the ground. She picked it up, examining its magnificent structure, and then she shook her head, sticking it back in its place in the piles of riches. She noticed Will stand alone as Elizabeth walked away from his presence, not wishing to say a word to him. She walked over to him, her hands at her hips, noticing Jack approach behind him with a crown on his head and gold under his arms and pockets.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it," Jack informed, the gold hanging along his person. "Now if you don't mind dropping me off to my ship."

Cecilia stared behind Will for a moment, and then approached him putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned, spooked by her approach.

"Are you all right?" she asked with concern in her tone, looking to see if any wounds shown upon his person. He just nodded, remaining silent.

"Are you?" he queried. She nodded as well as she began to make her way passed him, following Sparrow and Elizabeth across the caves. Will followed as well, speechless. The four of them hopped into the boat, making their way out of the caves into the darkened skies. As they were finally out of the boundaries of the caves the silence broke.

"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth apologized as she watched him from behind as Will rowed the oars of the boat. Jack had their back to them, facing Cecilia with an expressionless gaze.

"They know what's right by them. Can't expect more than that," Jack replied with a subtle, expressionless tone. Cecilia just bowed her head, not wishing to look at the man. Pain still filled her heart by that night and she couldn't bear it.

Will and Elizabeth remained as equally silent as the boat gotten closer towards the _Dauntless_. Finally they approached the ship crowded with red-coated naval officers. Elizabeth made her way up the ladder first, climbing aboard the ship. Will went up as well, leaving Sparrow and Cecilia the only ones left on the lifeboat. Jack looked up at the girl, with the crown and the jewels still hanging about his person.

"I must tell you something pirate. I do pity you for your greed. Although I do sympathize you for your loss," Cecilia mentioned to Sparrow as he sat there for a moment.

"You shouldn't worry about me darling. Whatever they give me I deserve," Sparrow replied with an expressionless look. Cecilia looked at him for the first time in a while noticing his unreadable expression as he looked up the _Dauntless_, sighing.

"Well let's get to it, shall we?" Sparrow suggested climbing up the rope ladder onto the deck of the _Dauntless_. Cecilia sat there for a moment, and then followed onto the deck.

A naval commander assisted her as she reached the deck. The British Navy was gathered around Sparrow, tying him up, holding him captive for his punishment. He was taken into the prison cells below deck as he was bond and held until morning when they would report to Port Royal. Cecilia looked around, noticing Elizabeth leave into the Commodore's quarters of the ship, leaving Will on deck as he watched the busy officers scurry about under orders of the surviving captains.

The night was still upon them as they started off into the open sea away from the forbidden island, which held the cursed treasure of Cortez. Cecilia looked out from the bow, noticing there was no sign of the _Black Pearl_ as they drifted. She thought for a while about the whole night. As the ship began to settle she went below deck asking where Elizabeth stayed. A soldier directed her into the vacant quarters of Commodore Norrington. They entered, knocking for warning.

"Miss Swann? Miss Larkin is here to see you," the soldier informed.

"Come in," Elizabeth's voice replied behind the door, accepting the company. The soldier nodded to Cecilia smiling towards her. She smiled in gratitude then allowed herself within the room.

Cecilia entered, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth was spotted on the bed, her face lit by the rays of the lantern beside the bed. Cecilia approached her as her old friend looked up, forcing herself to smile.

"There you are," Elizabeth greeted, her fake smile remaining. "I was wondering where you fled off to."

"Hey Elizabeth," Cecilia replied smiling in comfort. She walked up to her friend's beside, standing before her in concern. Elizabeth sniffled.

"Come sit," she commanded strangely, slapping an empty space by the bed. Cecilia did as she was told, sitting beside her with question.

"Are you all right?" Cecilia questioned with anxiety suddenly noticing the reflection on Elizabeth's face as she glanced over at her. There was dried up tears upon her cheeks and it seemed as if her eyes were still watery as if in deep distraught. There was a brief agonizing pause of silence between them, leaving the question unanswered for a few long moments.

"Cecilia, have you ever done anything for a person that seemed important to you?" Elizabeth queried her voice remained steady but soft.

"Of course I did," Cecilia replied turning her head towards her.

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked, wishing to hear something to support her answer.

"Well," Cecilia began, thinking for a moment. "I went with Turner to go and rescue you."

"No, I mean," Elizabeth corrected but hesitated for a moment. "I mean for a boy or someone you loved."

Cecilia paused, as her eyes remained on her friend. She sighed.

"I wish I did," Cecilia replied. Elizabeth stared at her for a moment in silence. Tension seemed to sweep over them like a cursed plague.

"What is the matter Elizabeth?" Cecilia queried, knowing there had to be something troubling her if she questioned so specifically.

"I think I've just made a terrible mistake," Elizabeth replied her voice now limited to a mere whisper. Her head bowed towards the floor, her shoulders suddenly shaking. Tears formed within her eyes, making Cecilia feel anxious to comfort her.

She allowed Elizabeth rest her head on her shoulder, as Cecilia's arms wrapped around her. She felt her tears soak against her shirt as Elizabeth continued to weep for her uttered mistake.

"Elizabeth, I've known you for a long while now. I'm always here for you okay?" Cecilia informed her, as Elizabeth continued to clutch onto her sleeve, a few tears still remaining.

"Thank you," Elizabeth thanked with a soft sigh as she finally took a deep breath. "This whole thing has just been awful for the passed few days."

"I know," Cecilia mentioned. "We just have to jump a few obstacles is all. Or shoot them, whatever comes first," she added laughing a bet for amusement. Elizabeth breathed out a laugh then hugged Cecilia for another moment. Cecilia looked at her as she backed her away.

"Get some sleep you," she commanded Elizabeth as she stood from the bed, making her way towards the door.

"Cecilia," Elizabeth called out for a moment. Cecilia turned to look at her, the door slightly ajar; the knob was in her grip.

"Thank you," she thanked as Cecilia smiled in return.

"No problem. Now get some sleep," Cecilia commanded softly as she departed from the room, leaving Elizabeth alone within the Commodore's quarters.

She made her way up the deck, noticing a few Naval officers sleeping in different areas of the ship. Will was standing out by the bow, looking out to what remained in front of them. The sky was still dark but it began to turn into the early morn as the time continued to pass by them. The wind blew swiftly through the sea. Cecilia could feel her hair sway within the sea breeze, curling slightly from the salty mist. She approached Will with her arms crossed about her chest, as he continued to look out towards the darkened horizon.

"It's amazing isn't it? How your life can change just by one person in your life?" Will questioned as he spotted her at the corner of his eye. Cecilia just remained behind him, staring at his back.

"It is," Cecilia agreed as she continued to stare at him. She felt an immense sense of tension from him as he stood there; his mind was rapid with thoughts, his voice silenced. Cecilia sighed, apparently there was something that caused him grief within the pain of his rushing mind.

She suddenly recalled what Sparrow had mentioned while they were held hostage on the island. _Elizabeth will marry Norrington just like she promised_, his voice echoed within her mind as she recollected the memory. She shook her head in disappointment, remembering how distraught Elizabeth was a few moments ago as she insisted on keeping her company.

"I'm sorry about Elizabeth," she mentioned trying to find a way to soothe the poor boy of his sorrow. Will looked up, turning to look at her, his eyes staring into hers.

"It was her choice, I am not to judge her decisions. As long as whatever she decides makes her happy," Will explained his voice hushed at his words. His head hung low about his shoulders.

He turned his back towards her, his silence remaining. Cecilia sighed approaching closer to him, reaching out a hand as if to comfort. She stood beside him, her hand landing on his shoulder and grasping it firmly. Will's eyes made their way towards her own as Cecilia stared him down with concerned eyes. He gave her a questionable look.

"You shall not give up on your efforts. If you truly love Elizabeth, you must tell her. If you don't, you may regret it," Cecilia explained. Will looked at her with a lump in his throat, his eyes glistening in the last bit of moonlight.

"Will, the only reason I tell you, is that I don't want you nor Elizabeth for that matter to throw away something that could've been. You are a good man Will, no matter who or what you are," she persisted, laying a hand on his cheek. Will's eyes closed from her touch his mind in deep thought. She moved away her hand looking at him with comforting eyes.

She leaned against the rail of the ship, looking out towards the coming sunrise of the new day. Will remained beside her as she stared out across the calm seas. He looked at her, his face expressionless as he stared. 

"Thank you," he thanked in a quiet but subtle tone. Cecilia turned her head, looking back into his brown eyes as they gazed into hers. She just smiled in reply, nodding her head in acceptance of his gratitude.

"I'm always here for you Turner. Never forget it," she informed the smile remaining on her expression.

Will grew a smile on his face then sighed as they watched out into the morning sun. After a few long moments out in the sun, the vision of Port Royal came into view. And as soon as they would reach shore, the famous Captain Jack Sparrow will come face to face with the gallows.


	8. Chapter VIII

_**Chapter VIII**_

The crew of the _Dauntless _was bustling about, as they reached the shores of Port Royal. As they tied up the ship along the docks, Elizabeth came out above deck. Cecilia and Will turned to watch as Sparrow came into view as well. His hands were bond behind him by the wrists, while two officers stood behind him. Commodore Norrington approached the two officers and captive with a head held high.

"I'll make sure that your execution shall come quickly. Governor Swann and I shall make further arrangements. Perhaps if we're lucky we'll have you out in the gallows by this afternoon," Norrington explained. "Take him to the jails until he is called for the execution."

The officers nodded in obedience, taking the prisoner away into the jail chambers within town. Jack didn't seem to struggle but he seemed to have thrown in a word or two towards the guards as he walked with them towards the brig. Cecilia watched as Norrington approached Elizabeth on deck. He said a few muttered words to her, making Elizabeth reply with a nod, and then he took her off the ship towards the town. Cecilia glanced over at Will as he stared at Elizabeth and Norrington's departure.

"Come on, let's go," Cecilia suggested. Will replied with a nod, starting to walk down the ramp of the ship onto the docks. Cecilia watched him for a moment as he left the ship, then finally followed with a small sigh. They entered into Port Royal, as the streets began to gather of civilians for the _Dauntless'_ arrival, their curiosity surfacing. Will and Cecilia made their way through the crowd into the center of town as they made their way towards the abandoned _Brown Blacksmithing_ shop.

Will was about to open the wooden door but suddenly noticed that it was jammed. He struggled with it, then looked around for the spare key that hung around outside the building. He finally retrieved it underneath one of the barrels that rested outside the door and fastened the key into the lock. With a turn, it released the lock, opening the door. Will entered into the shop first, allowing Cecilia to follow from behind. He looked around with bewilderment, as he found no sign of anyone.

"Mr. Brown?" he called out but there was no response. He looked around, noticing that the working donkey was not positioned and that cobwebs were everywhere to be seen. Cecilia looked around as well but it seemed to be abandoned. The cobwebs were forming around the hilts of the swords that rested along the machines.

"Where could he be?" Will questioned his tone was hushed. Cecilia suddenly noticed a piece of parchment lying next to the hammer board. She picked it up with curiosity, realizing it was a letter to Will.

"Will?" she called, the parchment remaining in her grasp. He turned to look at her and she waved for him to come to her. "Come look at this."

Will obeyed as he approached her with an interested mind. Cecilia continued to read it, shifting it over for Will to see. His eyes scanned the slurred, scratchy handwriting that was supposedly in possession of Mr. Brown. It read:

Turner,

I've been going on a hunch lately. I've decided to retire. Don't expect me to be paying yah boy. Yur on yur own now and that pitiful business is all yurs. The business wasn't good fer me anyway. So take it and do what ya want with it. It's all yurs Turner. I hope business goes better fer ya better than it did fer me.

Sincerely,

Mr. Brown.

Cecilia turned to Will as his eyes widened in surprise. He scanned the letter a few times until he could finally believe what the scratched words on the parchment finally interpreted.

"_Brown's Blacksmithing_ it's…it's mine," Will commented finally after staring at the piece of parchment for more than a moment. Cecilia looked at Will suddenly smiling widely.

"It's mine. The shop is mine!" Will exclaimed in excitement. Cecilia laughed in excitement as he suddenly started sprinting down the building. Jumping onto the machines, holding the hilts of the swords in his grasp and swinging them within the air.

"I will be the greatest swordsman, in Port Royal. No of all England!" Will exclaimed in excitement as he swung a sword in his grasp, standing on the machine high and mighty.

"Oh really," Cecilia remarked, pacing over towards another sword-filled machine. She lifted the hilt of a nearby sword. "Prove it then Mr. Turner."

"Is that a challenge Miss Larkin?" Will queried with enthusiasm in his tone. He leaped off the machine, landing onto the dusty ground.

"I believe it is. Unless you're afraid that I might defeat your dream this very day," Cecilia replied with a sly smile.

"I like to see you try," Will teased as he stood before her, his sword at the ready. Cecilia grinned as his smile remained on his face. He swung to and fro, Cecilia dodging his blow by jumping back. She swung in return, but was blocked by Will's sword.

She continued to swing at him as she moved closer towards him. Will counter-attacked, swinging his sword at her with a grin on his face. She blocked his sword, feeling the pressure of his sword against hers as he came closer towards her. Cecilia smiled as he looked down upon her. She put her sword at her side, with Will doing the same as he stared at her with comforting eyes. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, as she continued to gaze into his beautiful brown eyes. She had to look away, knowing that she couldn't let out what was within her.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from outside the building. It was shouting out something as if alarming the people. Will and Cecilia went off towards the door, making a slight crack to see. It was a Naval officer walking down the street, calling out to the town.

"The criminal Jack Sparrow will be sentenced today within the Gallows at noon!" he announced in an informative tone. Will turned back at Cecilia as she stood behind him; he closed the door rather quietly. He backed away from the door, looking around for something.

"I guess Commodore persuaded Governor Swann rather well if he had the time to allow Sparrow's death sentence to be so soon after our arrival," Cecilia mentioned as she entered back into the building, watching Will as he observed around the building. She looked at him for another long moment feeling slightly bewildered by his behavior.

"Will what are you looking for?" she questioned walking up to him as he finally found a small chest that was concealed by an old wool blanket.

"I've been saving my profits ever since I've started working here," Will replied, blowing off the building layers of dust that surrounded the small chest that began to fade in color.

"What do you need money for?" Cecilia queried as she approached him. He was stuffing the profits into his pockets hastily as he listened to her questioning.

"You'll find out later," he informed with a serious tone. "Right now I need to get ready for Jack's sentencing at the Gallows."

"I'm going with you," Cecilia persisted.

"No, your life may be at stake for what I'm about to encounter," Will informed his tone growing more alert.

"What are you planning to do then?" Cecilia queried, feeling a great sense of anxiety rise within her.

"I'm going to help Jack get out of here," Will replied, pausing to turn and look at her.

"Alone? With dozens of Naval officers blocking your way?" she inquired with a shred of doubt in her voice.

"Yes, and you will be no part of it," Will commanded as he started his way by her. She instantly reacted, blocking his way to the door.

"Oh that's where your wrong Turner," she corrected her voice becoming stern. "I'm not going to stand on the sidelines, watching you and Jack being sentenced to the Gallows without a fight. Besides I don't want to hand you over to the officers without a fair fight."

"I'm a pirate, I'm not supposed to fight fair," Will reminded her, recalling the incident on the _Interceptor_ a few days back with Jack. Cecilia just smiled at him for a moment then approached closer.

"As I recall Will Turner, you're not the only pirate here," Cecilia mentioned with a smirk. He looked at her, his head tilted with curiosity. After a moment he smiled.

"Looks like we both have to face what we truly are," Will commented. He walked over towards the machines grabbing a sword by the hilt, tossing it over to her. Cecilia caught it in her grasp, holding it tightly by the hilt. Will grabbed another sword from its place.

"Come on then, let's go save Jack," Will insisted, making his way out the door with Cecilia following close behind.

Will and Cecilia approached the courtyard, where the officers and townspeople gathered around waiting for the convicted criminal. They hid within the crowd, looking out toward the vacant area of the Gallows. Will was covered with different attire that rather suited him if he were to accept the means and backgrounds of his piracy.

His hat was set on his head, with a long, swaying white feather hanging on the side. His clothes were rather casual but formal for a pirate nonetheless. His handmade sword hung from his belt by its sheath, the hilt glistening with a golden surface. He was certainly prepared to accept any trouble that would stand in his way; and if he had to die, he might as well look good as a pirate rather than a scoundrel.

Cecilia looked over at him with curiosity, as the officers set Jack in his place on the platform his hands bond by the wrists out in front of him. She apparently looked a little different as well; her hair was out, her long curled locks flowing out and about her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful rose red dress with hanging white sleeves and golden stitching about the bust and flowing edges of the hem. She was at least relieved that a corset wasn't needed for that was the whole reason why she hated the formal attire.

Her father's ring still hung around her neck. Cecilia suddenly felt nervous within the bottom of her stomach. She remained staring at Will as he looked out to the gathering crowds. He turned to look at her.

"All right, you know what to do?" Will asked with concern. Cecilia nodded in reply.  
"Be careful Turner," she urged, hiding her anxiety. Will nodded his face remaining stern.

"Wait for my signal," he ordered. She nodded again then both of them spilt in separate directions within the crowd.

The announcer was beginning to proclaim the charges of Sparrow as both of them blended into the crowd. Cecilia stood along the side of the crowd, looking up at Sparrow as he looked about the faces of staring eyes. After a few moments into his hearing, Mr. Cotton's parrot appeared, landing against one of the honorable flags. By the slight squawk of the bird, Cecilia turned recognizing the creature from before. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, turning to look for Will. He spotted the bird too, then nodded over to her, silently alerting her to be prepared.

He turned away from the crowd towards Elizabeth Swann, who stood high above the crowd beside her father and the commodore. Cecilia watched after Will, as it seemed he was there for a few uttered words then turning back into the crowd. He nodded over to Cecilia once more as he pushed and shoved making his way through the people. Cecilia bent down, grabbing her knife from underneath her dress and making her way through the crowd along with Will. The drums of the soldiers began to beat faster and louder as the rope was about to strangle around Jack's neck in a matter of seconds.

Will pulled out his sword then threw it forward as Jack was released to land underneath the platform. Jack was safe at the moment or at least delayed from being hung, but Will approached the platform fighting alongside the executioner. The black-hooded executioner battled with Turner as he swung to and fro, Jack still hanging with his feet balancing on top of the sword. Cecilia approached Jack as he immediately fell from the cut of the rope. He looked at her as he cut his bonds on his wrists, making his way out from under the platform.

"Come on!" she ordered as he threw the loop of rope out from about his neck. Cecilia grabbed the extra excessive rope throwing it over to Will, who ran right beside them. Cecilia moved out of the way, hitting a soldier in the head with a swift punch, allowing him to land on the stone courtyard along with the other fallen soldiers. The three of them jogged up the steps. They hit a few soldiers here and there. Will grabbed another sword from an officer as Cecilia grabbed a rifle from a fallen man.

Suddenly they were trapped; Jack, Will and Cecilia were back to back of each other, eying each of the soldiers that surrounded them. The men, their rifles aiming at the three of them, enclosed them. Will kept his sword up and ready and Cecilia kept the rifle steady in her grip. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Suddenly Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann approached them with stern, fearless expressions. Commodore's sword stood along Will's neck as he spoke.

"I thought that we might endure some ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you," Norrington commented his voice disgusted.

"On our return to Port Royal. I gave you clemency," Governor Swann recalled. "This is how you thank me? By throwing your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

Governor's eyes widened at the sight of Cecilia whom stood before him with Jack hiding from behind.

"Cecilia?" Elizabeth suddenly questioned with a shocking glance. She appeared next to her father who just remained silent by surprise.

"Hello Elizabeth," she greeted with a bit of a smirk on her face. "Jack is a good man."

"If all I've achieved here is to be hanged a man with two pairs of boots instead of one. So be it," Will announced with a hint of courage rising in his tone. "At least my conscience will be clear."

"Did you forget your place Turner?" Norrington inquired his tone becoming frustrated.

"It's right here between you and Jack," Will replied his voice steady. Suddenly Elizabeth approached the group of them, standing beside Turner.

"As is mine," she announced holding Will's arm.

"Elizabeth?" Governor Swann questioned with shock. "Lower your weapons."

The officers obeyed with a slight bit of hesitation. Cecilia dropped her own from her grasp onto the courtyard. She stood beside Jack who looked at the couple.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Norrington questioned in a soft tone.

"Yes," Elizabeth replied with certainty. Norrington just lowered his eyes as if heartbroken. Suddenly after a moment of silence, Jack interrupted the emotion-based moment.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think I've arrived at a very special place," he approached the Governor. "I was always rooting for you too Commodore. Remember that."

He approached Elizabeth looking at her with fake heartfelt eyes.

"Elizabeth, it would never work out between us darling. I'm sorry," he informed. Cecilia couldn't help but chuckle under her breath. "Oh and Will, nice hat."

Will just smiled at his thoughtless remark.

"Oh and Cecilia almost forgot," Jack recalled, hopping down the stairs to greet her. He smirked a bit. "If you ever want a bit of excitement. Just look me up all right? And we'll see what we can work out."

Cecilia just grinned at his humorous charm. He eyed her with another long moment. Then smiled.

"Keep in touch darling," he persisted finally and then approached the edge of the high building.

"Men, this is the day you always remember when-" but he was cut off as he tripped from the rock wall, making his way towards the bottom of the water.

"Idiot," one of the officers commented with a mere smile. Suddenly the cursed _Black Pearl _came into their line of sight, approaching few yards away from Port Royal.

"Mr. Turner," Norrington called as the blacksmith stood beside Elizabeth. He approached Norrington with a head held high. "This is a beautiful sword. I expect the man who made it would devote everything in his life with the same care and respect."

He began to take his leave as Will nodded in acceptance of his compliments. But then the officers followed him with great caution.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" one of them questioned in urgency; Commodore Norrington turned from his departure.

"I think we can give him a day's head start," he replied finally walking away from the scene. Cecilia looked at Will and Elizabeth alongside the Governor.

"So this is what you choose? After all he is a blacksmith," Governor informed with a smile.

"No he's a pirate," Elizabeth corrected her father, taking off Will's hat that was resting about his head.

Cecilia smiled at the girl's comment; she decided to leave the scene making her way past Governor Swann, allowing both Will and Elizabeth to have their privacy. Her smile remained as she let them be, finally relieved that they had finally announced their love after all these years.

That night, Cecilia awoke from her dreams, feeling as if something was different. It was a rather pleasant and sort of relieved emotion; unlike those she had had for so many years pertaining to her father's unruly death. She rose from her bed looking out towards the sea from her apartment window. Something still seemed disturbed as she looked out towards the moonlit waters.

She slipped on her boots that when around the loose legs of her trousers, buttoning her shirt just slightly. She grabbed her jacket, heading down the steps quietly. She approached the outside air, feeling the sudden chill all around her. She grasped onto her coat more tightly, wrapping it around her upper torso with an eager grip to get warm.

She looked around; there was no one out and about at this time at night. The only sounds were of the wind and the distant seas that she was aiming towards. She walked around, directing herself towards the entrance of the docks. As she came closer however, she did spot a few of the Naval soldiers bustling about, preparing the _Dauntless_ for their chase against the _Black Pearl_. She passed a few of them as she made her way onto the damp, wooden planks of the deck. She continued onward, towards the ending of the docks that began out towards the open sea.

The noises of the Naval crew seemed to disappear, as her mind drifted away from her surroundings. Her mind felt peaceful while her spirit remained relieved. Cecilia now envisioned her father, but not as the criminal waiting for an untimely death. Instead his eyes were glassy with bravery, his long black locks flew about his face; he was sailing with pride and dignity. Her mind had finally settled, her heart and spirit released from the grieving nightmares of a person unknown to her, but whom she seemed to love more and more every passing night.

She began to realize that she too accepted her true self. She had the blood of a pirate, of a good man. She would live on with this gift. The question is what is it that will prove she is worthy of her place?

"Miss?" an officer called out from the deck, after finishing his work. Cecilia turned towards the call, startled from the sudden switch back to reality. The officer came closer to her with curiosity.

"What are you doing out here at this time of the night?" the officer questioned with anxiety as he approached her.

"I was just out for a walk sir," she replied with a stern tone, her expression cracking a little smile.

"Well miss, not to be offensive, but we don't want young, pretty ladies out here alone out in the middle of the night," the officer explained his hands at his sides and his glimmering eyes set upon her.

"You do not need to worry yourself any longer sir. For I was just about to leave," Cecilia informed him as she began to turn walking passed him. "Good night sir."

"Good night miss," the officer replied as she began to walk away from the scene. Suddenly she ceased her departure turning back to the gentlemen.

"Captain?" she queried approaching the man once more. The officer turned to look at her.

"Send my regards to Commodore Norrington. For he may need it in his goals of capturing the _Black Pearl_," Cecilia explained. The officer nodded with acceptance of her wishes then smiled as he turned towards the _Dauntless _approaching Commodore Norrington on deck.

He muttered the regards from Cecilia, which made the Commodore look around with curiosity. The officer pointed towards Cecilia after he finished his task. She just smiled as Norrington's eyes began to gaze upon her. She looked for a moment more then averted his gaze.

"He will surely need luck in order to make his way towards the _Pearl_," Cecilia said aloud as she made her way towards the town, leaving the officers be as they were to capture the _Black Pearl_ as soon as they were ready to take off. Cecilia just smirked at the thought for something told her that it wasn't the last time she would see Captain Jack Sparrow or the last of the _Pearl_.

No, it was just the beginning to her new self and of another adventure. Now with the blood of a pirate flowing through her veins.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
